TOW Ross loses it
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Chandler was the one in the apartment when the guys went to tell Monica that they thought he was having an affair during 'Tow Chandler Gets Caught.' What will happen when Ross loses it! please R&R C&M part 17 up
1. TOW Ross Loses It

**For some reason I've decided to start a new fic! So much for finishing my others first!! Ah well, please review and let me know what you think!! **

**Enjoy!! **

**TOW Ross loses it**

"I just can't see Chandler cheating!" Ross said slowly as he and Joey stood shocked, listening to the girls' news.

"I'm telling you guys, we followed them out to a house in Westchester, the went in for like forty-five minutes and then they came out looking pretty happy!" Rachel informed them.

"Chandler? Forty-five minutes? Well, something is not right." Joey wasn't convinced; this was Chandler they were talking about. His best friend, the guy who knew how painful it was to be cheated on. He would never do anything like that. Not to Monica. "I just can't believe he would do this to Monica!"

"I know, and with the baby coming?" Ross added, still shocked.

"So, should we tell her?" Phoebe questioned.

"I don't know. Phoebe, if one of us saw Mike with another woman would you want us to tell you?"

"Why? Who'd you seen him with?"

"No one, I'm just saying if…" Ross started but was cut off by Phoebe pinching his neck, causing him to scream.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!"

"I know nothing! Mike's a great guy, it was hypothetical!" Ross shouted in pain.

"All right…." Phoebe finally lets him go. "He is a good guy. You're right, he wouldn't cheat."

"Believe me, if I did see with someone, there's no way I…" Ross said to Joey and Rachel, making Phoebe pinched him again.

"WHO DID YOU SEE HIM WITH?"

"Pheebs! Calm down!" Rachel told her, pulling Ross away. "We gotta sort out what to do."

"I think we should go talk to Mon…" Phoebe suggested.

"Yeah, she needs to know." Ross added, rubbing his neck, shooting Phoebe an evil look.

"Wait!" Joey stopped them as they headed for the door. "What if Chandler's there?"

They glanced at each other, wondering what the best option would be.

"We wait till Mon's on her own." Ross told them. "He'll just deny it…at least without him there, she can hear what we have to say."

"Yeah, okay…lets go.." The others nodded their agreement and headed across the hall.

They stood staring at Chandler as he was setting the table.

"Hey guys…" He looked up and grinned at them.

"Where's Monica?" Rachel asked shortly.

"She's gone to get food…" He frowned slightly at the looks on their faces. "Is everything ok??"

"Fine…" Ross said, coldly as they all turned to walk out.

"Aren't you staying for something to eat?"

"No thank you." Was the only thing said as all four of them walked out.

Chandler stared at the closed door confused, he wondered if they had worked out their plans to move. He didn't see how they could but that would explain their behaviour. He shrugged and turned his attention back to getting the apartment ready for when Monica returned.

_**XxXxX**_

"How can he act like nothing has happened?" Ross asked the others as he downed half of his beer. "I warned him not to hurt my sister!"

"I think we should hear his side before we jump to any more conclusions…" Joey sighed.

"How can he cheat on her?!" Ross demanded, finishing his drink and reaching for another.

"Ross, dude slow down…you've already drunk like 5..." Joey took the bottle off him.

"Okay…" Ross stood up, swaying slightly. "I'm going home."

"Look, why don't you crash here tonight…" Rachel offered.

"No, I'll be fine…" He told them, flashing them a reassuring smile. "I just need some air."

"Okay, well do you want me to walk you over?" Joey asked.

"No, you guys stay here…let me know if you see Mon."

"Yeah well do…"

"Cya later…"

Ross closed the door behind him and leaned against. He couldn't believe his best friend would cheat on his baby sister. He warned him, he promised he would kick his ass if he did anything to hurt her and he was going to keep it. He walked over to apartment 20 and pushed the door open.

"Oh, you're back…" Chandler said when he saw him.

"Looks that way…where's Mon?"

"She's still not back…"

"Good!"

"What's going on…" Chandler was cut off by Ross' fist slamming into his face. He staggered backwards, looking at Ross in a slight daze.

"I warned you!!" Ross yelled and punched him again, this time causing him to fall to the floor.

"Who is she?" He demanded, standing over his former best friend.

"Who?"

"You know who…that women you was with earlier!" Ross aimed a kick at his ribs.

"Nancy?" Chandler questioned, coughing when he got another kick.

"What's the noise?" Rachel asked, Joey and Phoebe.

"I don't know…" Joey stood up and walked towards the door. "It's coming from across the hall."

The girls followed Joey over, gasping as they saw Ross repeatedly kicking Chandler, screaming insults at him.

"Ross!!!" Joey ran over and grabbed him, pulling back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rachel demanded.

"He admitted it!" Ross told them, breathlessly. "The jerk admitted! He deserves everything he gets!"

They all looked at Chandler, curled up on the floor, shrugging to suck in air. They waited for him to deny it, to tell them it wasn't true but he stayed silent.

Rachel shook her head in disbelief. "Come on, let's go."

"Rach…" Chandler called weakly when he saw them all turn.

"Forget it!" She told him.

"Joey…" Chandler looked pleading at his best friends but only got a disproving look as he closed the door behind him.

Chandler collapsed back down on the floor. His head was throbbing and his ribs were burning. After a few minutes, he dragged himself painfully to his feet and managed to stumble into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, he wasn't sure whether it was out of fear of Ross returning or Monica coming in and finding him like this.

He looked shocked at his appearance; there was a large cut above his eye and blood spilled from both his lip and nose. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide this from Monica. He winced when he pulled up his shirt, deep bruising had already appeared across his ribs and part of his chest. He let his shirt drop back down as he sat on the edge of the bath.

He never seen Ross acted like that before, he had smelt the alcohol on him and for a few moments thought he was going to keep kicking and kicking until he killed him.

_**XxXxX**_

"What happened to waiting for Monica?!" Rachel asked once they had left the apartment building.

"I don't know! I just lost it!" Ross told them. "He cheated on my little sister."

"I can't believe Chandler would that!" Phoebe said. "He really admitted?"

"Yes! He even told me her name was Nancy!" Ross spat out her name.

They were all silent for a few seconds before Rachel broke it.

"Lets get some coffee…"

_**XxXxX**_

Monica ran up the stairs to her apartment, a smile firmly fixed on her face. They were getting a baby and they had put an offer on the perfect house. She knew the guys would take it hard but she found it hard to feel bad at the moment, she was too happy.

"Chandler? You here?" She called out as she walked in, surprised to find her apartment empty.

"Umm, yeah in here…" He said quietly from the bathroom.

She set her stuff down on the table and moved to go inside but found it locked.

"Honey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Chandler managed to stutter.

Concern grew when Monica spotted a small pool of blood on the floor.

"Chandler opened the door." She told him. "Please, you're scaring me."

After a few minutes, she heard the lock click; she slowly pushed the door open. Gasping when she saw the state he was in.

"Oh my god!" She rushed forward. "What happened?"

"It's okay, Mon…I'm fine."

"Chandler, you're not fine!" She told him. "Come on, let's get to the hospital…"

"Mon.." 

"No, lets go!" She ordered, Chandler sighed and stood up.

She helped him down to her car, her concern growing every time he screamed out in pain when he moved.

She drove as fast as she could to the hospital, when she glanced at him; she saw he had his eyes closed.

"Chandler, you can't sleep…" She told him. "You need to stay awake."

He reluctantly open his eyes, trying to ignore the pounding in his head and nauseous feeling he had.

"I'll all the guys when we get there…" She reached across and squeezed his hand.

"No…" Chandler mumbled. "I don't want them there."

"Chandler…"

"No, please, Mon…" He begged weakly.

"Okay, if that what you want." She sighed, curious to why he didn't want them there but decided it was best to find out why later.

_**TBC**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think! :D **_


	2. TOW Monica Finds Out

**Hey!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! **

**I can't believe it's Christmas soon!! Whoohoo! I finish college on Wednesday so you can expect a lot of fics from me over the Christmas break!!! **

**Anyway, here's the next part, please review!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**TOW Monica finds out**

Monica paced the corridor, nervously as she waited for news on Chandler. She had been waiting 20 minutes and every time she heard a door open, she would look up to see if it was the doctor coming to see; she was relieved when he finally appeared.

"Mrs Bing?" He walked up to her. "We've taken some x-rays and your husband's got 3 broken ribs and his left arm is fractured."

"But he's going to be okay?" She questioned.

"At the moment, things look good but we need to do a brain scan…" He explained. "We think he might have concussion, we need to make sure its nothing more serious."

"Okay…" Monica nodded, letting it sink in. "Can I see him?"

"I'll take you through." He smiled, leading her to Chandler.

"Hey…" Chandler said sleepily when he saw her.

"Hey, how you feeling?" She moved to his side, placing her hand on his cheek.

"I'm okay…"

"No you're not…you've been beaten up, pretty bad…" She replied. "What happened?"

"Mon, I don't really want to talk about it." He looked down at the white blanket that covered.

"Okay…we'll talk later." She sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry…" He looked up at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She told him, kissing him softly. "I'm so glad you're okay…"

**_XxXxX_**

"All the lights are out…you think they're home?" Rachel asked the others as she looked across the street into Monica and Chandler's apartment from Ross'.

"He's probably taken her somewhere so we can't get to her." Ross dropped on to the sofa.

"Yeah, well they can't hide forever…" Phoebe told them. "We'll talk to her in the morning."

"Maybe Chandler's already told her." Joey suggested.

"Yeah and she's kicked him out!"

"But wouldn't she come to us if that happened?" Rachel questioned.

"Maybe he's told her and she's forgiven him…" Joey shrugged.

"I won't let her!" Ross promised.

"Ross, you can't do anything…" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"She's my little sister, of course I can!"

"She's not little anymore, though is she? She's married and going to get a baby soon."

"But she's married to a loser."

"Don't forget we don't know the full story!" Joey added.

"Who cares? He cheated on her! End of story!!"

_**XxXxX**_

Chandler watched Monica sleeping; she was laid next to him on the bed, her head resting on his shoulder. How was he meant to explain to her that her own brother did this to him? His best friend, the guy who introduced them, who was the best man at their wedding. How was meant to tell her why he did it? He didn't understand it himself, it had something to do with Nancy, the rest he couldn't remember.

He reached up and rubbed his eyes, he hadn't been able to sleep all night, it hurt all over every time he moved and his head felt like someone was smashing it with a hammer. He took a deep breath but it caused pain to shot through his ribs, a moan escaping from his lips.

"You okay?" Monica asked, sleepily.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…ribs are a bit sore…" He smiled down at her.

"You ready to talk yet?"

"Mon…" He started, sighing loudly.

"Okay, now is not the time.." She rolled her eyes, teasingly and got up from the bed, just as the doctor walked in.

"Good morning…How you feeling today?" He asked.

"Not to bad…" Chandler shrugged. "Just want to go home."

"Yeah, well I've gotten your results back from the scan…" Dr Glenn started, looking down at the file in his hand. "You have a mild concussion, so I would like you to stay in for another day or two."

Chandler leant back and closed his eyes, sighing loudly. Monica looked at him, kissing his cheek softly and squeezed his hand, reassuringly.

"But he's going to be okay, isn't he?" Monica questioned.

"Yes, you should make a full recovery, your ribs will be sore for a while and you'll have to wear a cast on your arm for 6 weeks."

"Well, at least you're going to be okay…" She looked back at Chandler, nodded slightly.

"Well, I'll be back later to check on you…" Dr Glenn told them. "Oh, also the police will want to talk to you later…"

"What? Police?" Chandler repeated.

"Yeah, we have to call them in a situation like this." He shrugged in reply and then turned and left.

"You okay?" Monica asked softly.

"Yeah…yeah, just I don't really know what to say to the police." Chandler frowned slightly.

"Just tell them what you know."

"I don't really know anything, I don't remember much." He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, just tell them what you can." She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I guess…" He nodded.

"Listen, I'm going to go back home and get you some stuff if you're going to be here for another few days.." She told him, standing up. "But I'll be back straight away."

"Okay, then…"

"Is there anything you want?"

"No, not really…" He shook his head, deep in thoughts.

"Alright, then…I'll get going." She softly kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too…" He replied, a smile playing on his lips.

_**XxXxX**_

"The door is still locked.." Phoebe told the other three as she walked into Joey and Rachel's apartment.

"I wonder where they are?" Joey said, his mouth full of cereals.

"If he's done anything to hurt her, I'm going to kill him!" Ross stated.

"I think you did enough last night." Rachel looked at him.

"He deserved it!" Ross muttered, swallowing some painkillers, hoping it would help decrease his painful hangover.

_**XxXxX**_

Chandler was trying to get some sleep, when he heard the door to his room open. He lifted his head, expecting to see Monica back but instead there was two men stood at the door.

"Mr Bing? I'm Officer Cole and this Officer Gordon." One told him. "we're here to talk to about your attack."

"I don't really remember…" Chandler stuttered.

"Are you sure about that?" Cole asked, taking the seat that was next to Chandler's bed.

"What's that meant to mean?" Chandler frowned.

"We've looked on our records and we've noticed that there's been two incidents where you've been attacked but can not remember anything about it."

"Yeah, so?"

"Look, sir… we're here to help." Gordon told him. "But you have to talk to us."

"And I've said I can't remember…" Chandler said annoyed. "I was at home, waiting for my wife to come home then the next thing I know I'm on the floor, in pain and alone."

"Okay, then what happened?" Cole pulled out a pad and started to take some notes down.

"I dunno, really…I somehow managed to get into the bathroom…" He carried on. "I thought I could clean myself up before Monica found out but as you can see, it didn't work."

"Okay, if you have no idea who did this; why are you trying to hide from your wife?"

"I didn't…I dunno…" Chandler stuttered, unsure how to reply.

"Who did this Mr Bing?" Gordon sighed.

"I don't know."

"Why did they do it?"

"I don't know!"

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm not scared of anything!!" Chandler insisted.

"Then why won't you talk to us?"

"Because I don't remember!"

Silence settled over the room and the two officers looked at each other.

"Is there anymore you can tell us?" Cole questioned.

"I've told you everything."

"Well, if you remember anything more, call us." He stood up and handed Chandler a card with a telephone number on. Chandler watched as they walked to the door, he paused and looked back at him before leaving. "Remember, we want to help."

_**XxXxX**_

As Monica was walking up the stairs to their apartment, she had to wipe away a few stray tears that managed to roll silently down her face. While she was driving back, all she could think about was how she could have lost everything to that mattered to her. How the attack could have been much worse.

"Nancy?" Monica questioned when she saw the realtor stood outside her door.

"Monica, hi…" She smiled when she saw her. "I've been phoning since last night but there's been no answer."

"Oh yeah…" Monica sighed, locking the door. "We've been at the hospital all night."

"Oh, I hope everything is alright?" Nancy inquired as she followed her inside.

"Chandler was attacked last night."

"Oh my god, that's terrible. Is he alright."

"Yeah, he should be…just a shock…" She gave her a small smile. "So, umm…what can I do for you?"

"Oh yeah, right….I was in the area and I thought I'd drop by and let you know that your offer on the house has been expected."

"Really?" Monica exclaimed. "Oh god! That's brilliant!"

"I thought that might cheer you up." Nancy laughed slightly.

"It has! Oh, I can't wait to I till Chandler…he's going to be so happy." Monica grinned.

"Well, I'm glad….I better get going.." Nancy told her. "Tell Chandler to get better."

"I will and thank you, so much!"

"No problem." She gave her another smile and stepped out of the apartment, to be faced with the Bing's 4 friends.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Phoebe asked when she saw her.

"Excuse me?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah, who is she?" Joey questioned.

"It's her! It's the women we saw Chandler with!" Rachel explained.

"Oh right…you're Monica's and Chandler's friends…" Nancy smiled at them.

"You got some nerve coming here!" Ross glared at her.

"What?"

"Why don't you just leave and take you _boyfriend _with you!" Rachel snapped.

"My boyfriend? I don't know what you're talking about but I'm happily married." She told them, holding up her hand to show them her ring.

"Yeah, so were my best friends until you came along!" Joey added.

"What's going on about here?" Monica opened the door.

"Just what are you implying?" Nancy asked Joey.

"You know exactly what we're saying!" Ross snapped. "Don't try and deny it!"

"I'm not denying anything!"

"What's going on?" Monica demanded again.

"Chandler is having an affair this women!" Rachel told her.

"He's what?" Nancy asked, laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Joey demanded.

"Sorry, I haven't got time for this…" She shook her head and headed towards the stairs. "I'll call you soon, Monica and let you know what's happening."

"Okay, thanks…" Monica smiled at her slightly.

"Mon, what's going on?" Phoebe questioned.

She took a deep breath, she knew she had to tell them, her and Chandler were planning on moving at sometime but she didn't want to do it alone.

"You guys better come in." She told them, knowing she had no choice plus she also had to tell them about what happened to Chandler.

They looked at each other curiously before following her into the apartment; she closed the door behind them.

"Chandler's not having an affair…" She started once they were all sat down.

"Why are you covering for him?" Ross interrupted.

"I'm not covering for him…"

"He's a loser, Mon…you can do better then him!" He stood up. "He can't even give you want you always a wanted."

"What?"

"Well, you always wanted to have a family…to have children."

"And we're getting all that." Monica shot to her feet.

"Yeah but its not what you dreamed of, is it?"

"Chandler's what I dreamed of…"

"Look, Mon…I know you love him." Rachel put her hand on her best friend's arm. "He told Ross about it all last night….but we're here for you."

"Wait…what?"

"We're here for you." Rachel repeated.

"No, before…you said he told Ross about it all last night…"

"Yeah, he did…" Rachel looked at the others confused.

"You were here last night?" Monica asked her brother.

"Yeah…"

"What time?"

"What time?!" She demanded.

"Um, I don't know…while you were getting dinner." Ross stuttered. "Does it matter?"

"Oh my god…" Monica muttered, her hand flying to her mouth. Everything fell into place. The reason Chandler didn't want their friends to know what happened, why he didn't want to talk about it.

"Mon?" Ross stepped closer to her.

"It was you, wasn't it?" She backed away from him. "You attacked Chandler."

"He was cheating on you!"

"No he wasn't!!!" She yelled.

"Can you be certain on that, Mon?" Phoebe asked. "We and Rach followed them to a house in Westchester and they went in together."

Monica let out a laugh. "That's it? That's the reason you think he's having an affair?"

"Isn't that enough?" Rachel frowned.

"No…because that house is the house me and Chandler have just brought!" She told them, tears streaming down her face.

"What? You're moving?" Joey questioned.

"Yeah…" She nodded. "At first we had doubts about you leaving you all but after this…"

"Mon….I'm so sorry….I thought he was cheating on you!" Ross explained.

"He's your best friend, Ross…how could you doubt him?"

"I dunno….but I'll say sorry…where is he?" Ross asked.

"Stay away from him!" She told him.

"What?"

"I don't want you to go anywhere near him."

"Look, Chandler will understand once I've explained." Ross said confidently. "Where is he? At work?"

"No, he's not at work…" She shook her head.

"Well, where is he?" Rachel asked, getting a feeling about the way Monica was acting.

"He's in hospital…"

"What?" Joey exclaimed. "But…but he was okay last night…"

"You call having three broken ribs okay?! You call having a fractured arm, okay?!" She shouted. "You call being beaten up by your best friend, okay?!"

"Oh my god…" Rachel muttered. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Like you really care…" She replied coldly and walked to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be with my husband."

Ross stared at the floor; he could see faint stains of blood. He slowly looked up when he heard the door slam behind his sister. His friends were glairing at him.

"I thought he was cheating?" He mumbled.

"You said he admitted it!" Rachel started. "Please tell me, he did?"

"He did!"

"What did he say?" Joey questioned, worried about what had happened to his friendship with Chandler and Monica.

"I asked who the women was he and he said told me her name…."

"And that's it?!" Joey yelled.

"Yeah, well I thought…."

"Yeah and you're thinking might have just lost the best friendship I ever had!!" Joey cut him off, storming out the apartment, with the girls following.

**TBC**

Well, there it is…. Wow, a fic where Chandler's life wasn't left in danger!! Hehe, anyway please review and let me know what you think!! Thanks!! 


	3. TOW Chandler And Monica Talk

**Here's the next part, thank you for all the reviews!! Hopefully, this will make everything make more sense.**

**Enjoy!!**

**TOW- Chandler And Monica Talk**

_**NYU- 1987**_

_**Chandler sat on his bed, his maths book in his lap as he tried to revise for his exam that next morning. He sighed when he heard a small knock on the door. **_

"_**Carol? What you doing here?" Chandler asked when he saw her stood behind the door. "I thought you was out with Ross…"**_

"_**Yeah, I was but we got into a stupid fight." She told him. "Is he here?"**_

"No…he's not but I can give him a message if you like….or you can wait for him." 

"_**You sure?" She asked as he stepped aside to let her in. "Aren't you busy?"**_

"Nah, only studying for an exam tomorrow but I could use a break." He grinned at her, closing the door when she walked in. 

"_**Ah, you don't need to study for Maths…You'll ace it." **_

"_**Yeah probably!" **_

_**Carol laughed slightly and sat down on Ross' bed, across from Chandler as he started to pack away his books. **_

"_**So, what were you and Ross fighting about?" Chandler inquired. "Actually, sorry…don't answer that…it's none of my business."**_

"No, no, its okay…" She told him. "He's jealous because he thinks I spend to much time with my friends and not enough with him."

"Ah right…" Chandler nodded slightly. "Are they guy friends?"

"Nope, that I might have been able to understand…" She sighed.

_**  
"Well, I wouldn't worry about it…he's been a bad all week." Chandler informed her. "I'm sure once he's thought about it, he'll see how stupid he's being and apologies." **_

"_**I hope you're right." **_

_**Before either of them could say anymore, the door open and Ross walked in. He stared at his best friend and girlfriend from the doorway.**_

_**  
"Hey, man…" Chandler smiled at him.**_

"_**What's going on?!" Ross slammed the door.**_

"_**Nothing really…" Chandler shrugged. "I've just been studying." **_

"_**Oh yeah! It looks like it!" He replied sarcastically. **_

"**_What are you implying?!"_** **_ Carol demanded, standing up._**

"_**Why are you in here alone with him!?"**_

"I was waiting for you!" She snapped back at him. 

"_**Maybe I should give you guys some space…" Chandler said slowly, moving towards the door.**_

_**  
"No, Chandler…you stay! I'll go!" Carol grabbed her bag and pushed passed Ross. "Call me when you've can trust me!!" **_

_**Chandler didn't know what do; should he leave? Should he try and talk to Ross? Should he just stay silent?**_

_**Ross stared at the closed door, angrily once Carol had slammed it on her way out. He turned around to face Chandler. Why were his best friend and girlfriend alone in a dorm room together…What were they up to?**_

"Look, Ross…" Chandler started when he noticed who he was glaring at him.

"_**What happened?!" Ross slammed up against the wall, holding him there by his shirt collar.**_

"_**What?! Nothing happened!!" Chandler insisted, trying to push Ross of him but he couldn't. **_

"_**Why was she here?!" **_

"_**She was waiting for you!" Chandler told him, finally managing to free himself. **_

"_**I don't believe you!" **_

"_**Believe what you like, she came here looking for you…I told her she could wait…. We talked a bit and then you came in!" **_

"_**What did you talk about?"**_

"_**About you…why you guys had a fight."**_

"That has nothing to do with you!!" Ross yelled at him.

"_**Ross, just calm down!" Chandler replied. "What the hell gotten into you!" **_

_**Next thing Chandler knew, a fist flow towards him, smashing into his eye. He stumbled back, tripping over his book bag. He looked up at Ross from his position on the floor, shocked. **_

_**Ross just stared down at him, his hand still balled up at the side of him. Silence hung over the dorm before Ross stormed out, leaving Chandler confused about what just happened. **_

_**XxXxX**_

Chandler shot upright, groaning as his ribs protested that the sudden movement. He leaned back down on the pillow, thinking about the dream he just had, he had forgotten about the particular incident. He sighed and reached up to rub his eyes, wincing as his hand brushed over his slightly bruised face.

He heard the door to his room open; he blinked at few times to force on the person who just entered.

"Hey…" He grinned when he saw Monica stood at the door but then frowned when he noticed how red her eyes were. "What's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"It was Ross…" She muttered.

"What was Ross?" Chandler asked.

"It was him who did this to you…" She moved closer to his bed. "It was him that beat you up."

Chandler's eyes dropped down to the blanket that was covering him, he didn't know what to say.

"Why did you tell me?" She asked when he reminded silent.

"I don't know, Mon.." He said, looking up at her. "How was I meant to tell you, your brother did this…my best friend."

"You should have told me!" She insisted.

"I know, I'm sorry…" He mumbled.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened now?"

Chandler sighed; knowing that now she knew who did it, he had to tell her what went on.

"Okay…while you were out, the guys came over but then left when they saw you wasn't there." He explained. "Then Ross came back, he asked if you were home and when I said no, he just started to hit me…"

Monica nodded, taking his hand as he continued.

"I don't really remember much after that… he said something about warning me…and he mentioned Nancy, I think…" Chandler confused. "Then the next thing I know, Joey was pulling him away…"

"Wait! Joey was there?" Monica asked.

"Well, yeah…. They must have heard the noise and came in…" Chandler told her.

"And they just left you like this?" Monica asked, shocked at her friends' behaviour.

"Yeah…they were talking about something but I couldn't really understand what they said…when I saw them leave, I called out to Rachel but she told me to forget it…then Joey but he just ignored me."

"I can't believe they left you."

"I don't know why…" Chandler started.

"They thought you was having an affair…" She told him.

"What?!"

"Rachel and Phoebe saw you with Nancy and they jumped to conclusions."

"But that's crazy! I would never…"

"I know, Honey…" She gave him a small smile. "I know you wouldn't."

Chandler nodded slightly, he thought all this might have been because they had found out about them moving and didn't like it. He never for one second thought it would be because of something like that.

"I'm sorry he did this…" Monica said tearfully.

He looked up at her, seeing her eyes filled with tears. "Hey it wasn't your fault."

"I know but…"

"No, Mon…it wasn't your fault, okay?" Chandler cut her off, opening his arms to her.

She smiled slightly as she dried her eyes and moved into her arms.

"I love you…" She mumbled as he tightened his hold on her, ignoring his painful ribs.

"I love you too…" He replied, kissing the top of her head.

_**XxXxX**_

"Is this a good idea?" Rachel questioned as the four of them made their way into the hospital.

"Yes, we gotta talk to Chandler…we gotta sort this out." Ross stated, walking towards the reception desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The women asked cheerfully.

"Hi, we're here to see Chandler Bing…Can you tell us where he is?"

The women typed some details into the computer before looking back at them.

"Can you tell about relationship you have with Mr Bing?"

"We're his friends." Joey told her.

"I'm sorry, only immediate family are allowed to see him…" She said sympathetically.

"What? Why?" Rachel questioned.

"I don't know…I'm sorry."

"I'm his brother in law…" Ross told her. "I'm family."

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear…are you here to see Chandler Bing?"

They four of them turned around and to be faced with a doctor.

"Yes, yes we are…"

"I'm Dr Glenn…Mr Bing's doctor." He explained.

"Oh right…great! Can we see him?" Joey asked.

"Sorry, his wife requested only family is to be allowed in."

"We're the closest thing to family he's got!" Phoebe stated.

"But I can go in, right?" Ross asked. "I'm his brother in law…Ross Geller."

"Ross Geller?" The doctor repeated, Ross nodded. "Your sister as practically asked for you to kept away."

"What?!" Ross replied. "This is crazy! I've known Chandler for years; he's my best friend! You can stop us from seeing him!!"

"Yes, I think I can…" The doctor replied. "If you go anywhere near him, I'll call security and if you still won't leave, I'll call the police."

"Police?" Rachel repeated.

"Yes, they've already been in and talked to Mr Bing."

"What?" Ross paled, Chandler wouldn't have told them what happened, would he?

"Now, I'm sorry but you'll have to leave."

"Wait, please…can you tell us, if he's going to be alright?" Joey stopped the doctor from walking off.

He sighed, "He should make a full recovery but he'll be kept in for a few days."

"I thought he had a few broken bones…you don't keep people in for a few days because of some broken ribs." Rachel said.

"He also has a mild concussion…we need to keep an eye on him." Dr Glenn told them. "Now, I've got to get on."

The four were silent after the doctor had left, they stared at Ross.

"I didn't mean to hurt him…" He said quietly.

"Yeah, well its to late now…" Rachel mumbled, turning and leaving.

Ross watched as Joey and Phoebe followed her, he had really messed up. Not along had he really hurt Chandler but he has ruined his relationship with his sister and his friendship with the others.

He ran out of the hospital, heading for the place he always went to…somewhere, where he couldn't do any wrong…

**TBC**

**So what you do think? Please review!!!**


	4. TOW Ross Goes Home

**Hey, thank you all for the reviews!! I hope you like this! Please review!! **

**Enjoy!! **

**TOW- Ross goes home**

Ross leant his head against the cab window, looking out at the people who were busy getting on with their lives. He wished he could go back to a few days ago and change everything…. Actually if he was making wishes he wished he could go back 17 years ago when it all started….

_**NYU-1987**_

"_**Look, Ross…" Chandler started when he noticed Ross was glaring at him.**_

"**_What happened?!" Ross slammed up against the wall, holding him there by his shirt collar._**

"**_What?! Nothing happened!!" Chandler insisted, trying to push Ross of him but he couldn't. _**

"**_Why was she here?!" _**

"**_She was waiting for you!" Chandler told him, finally managing to free himself. _**

"**_I don't believe you!" _**

"**_Believe what you like, she came here looking for you…I told her she could wait…. _**

_**We talked a bit and then you came in!" **_

"**_What did you talk about?"_**

"**_About you…why you guys had a fight." _**

"_**That has nothing to do with you!!" Ross yelled at him.**_

"**_Ross, just calm down!" Chandler replied. "What the hell gotten into you!" _**

_**Next thing Chandler knew, a fist flow towards him, smashing into his eye. He stumbled back, tripping over his book bag. He looked up at Ross from his position on the floor, shocked. **_

_**Ross just stared down at him, his hand still balled up at the side of him. Silence hung over the dorm before Ross stormed out, leaving Chandler confused about what just happened. **_

_**The cold air hit Ross as soon as he stepped outside, he couldn't believe what had just happened. He just punched Chandler….his roommate…his best friend. He didn't know what made him do it, he never really thought there was something going on between him and Carol but he just lost it. **_

_**His Dad had taught him how to punch a few years ago, after his parents found out he was being bullied at school, he never had the courage to hit anyone before, though…why did that change now? What made him punch Chandler? **_

_**He walked around the campus for over an hour before he made his way back to the dorm, reading himself to apologise to Chandler. He silently opened the door and closed it behind him, startling Chandler. **_

"_**Hey…" Ross said slowly, staring at the bruise that was already forming around Chandler's eye.**_

"_**Hi…" **_

"_**Look, man…I'm sorry…I don't know why I did that…" Ross stuttered. **_

_**  
"There's nothing going on between me and Carol." Chandler stated firmly.**_

"_**I know…I know…I just lost it before…. I'm really sorry."**_

Chandler stared at him for a moment, wondering what was the best thing to do. He could accept the apology or he could end their friendship there and then. 

"_**Lets just forget this never happened, okay?" Chandler after a few seconds of silence.**_

"_**Of course! Yeah, thank you!" Ross replied quickly. **_

_**Chandler gave him a slight nodded and moved to his bed.**_

"_**You wanna go and get something to drink or anything?" Ross asked awkwardly, eager to repair this friendship. **_

"_**Nah, I got an exam in the morning…" Chandler shook his head. "I'm just going to get an early night."**_

"Oh okay then…" 

"_**Night…" Chandler said, reaching to turn off the light above his bed. **_

"_**Night…" Ross replied, getting into his own bed. After starting into the dark for a few minutes, he broke the silence that hung over them. "Chandler…. I am sorry…"**_

"I know…" 

_**XxXxX**_

Ross sighed when the cab stopped, he got out and shoved a few notes into the driver's hand, not bothering to check if it was the right amount.

"Ross?! What you doing here?" His Mom greeted him, cheerfully.

"Hey Mom…" He gave her a small smile as he pulled back from her hug.

"What's wrong?" She asked sensing a problem. "Is it Ben? Emma? Has something happened to them?"

"No Mom…they're fine…" He sighed. "Its Chandler…"

"Chandler?" Judy repeated as Jack walked into the room.

"What about Chandler?" He asked. "What's he done?"

"Nothing…Chandler hasn't done anything!" Ross replied. "He's in hospital."

"Is he okay?" Judy asked. "Monica? Is she alright?"

"She's fine… umm… Chandler should be okay…"

"Well what happened?"

"He was beaten up…" Ross said before hanging his head slightly. "I….I did it…"

"You did what?" Judy frowned.

"I beat him up…I put him in hospital…I broke three of his ribs…I broke his arm…I gave him a concussion."

"What?" Judy asked shocked by her son's out burst.

"Why…why would you do that?" Jack asked.

"I thought he was cheating…" Ross mumbled quietly.

"Cheating? He's having an affair!?" Judy exclaimed.

"No…no he's not!" Ross told her. "I thought he was and I lost it…I didn't let him explain."

"Well…he must have done something…" Judy replied, unable to except the fact her son would do anything like that.

"No he didn't! He did nothing!" Ross snapped.

"Does Monica know?" Jack questioned after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah…she won't let me see him."

"Well how are you meant to say sorry if she won't let you near him?!" Judy demanded.

"I don't think sorry is going to cut it…" Ross mumbled. "I think the police involved."

"Police?!" Judy gasped.

"Chandler wouldn't do that…" Jack said, confidently. "You're best friends."

"I really hurt him this time…" Ross said, tears pooled in his eyes.

"Oh don't worry, Honey…we'll talk to him…we'll make sure everything is alright." Judy consoled her son, not noticing he had said _this time._

_**XxXxX**_

_**1994**_

_**Chandler walked happily into his apartment, flipping on the lights as he closed the door behind him. **_

"_**Bah.." He jumped back when he saw Ross sat at the counter. "Ross!? Why you sat in the dark…the power came on ages ago?!" **_

"_**There's a Paolo!" Ross stated.**_

"_**A what-o?" **_

"_**Paolo! An Italian guy with a cat!" Ross glared at him. **_

"_**Okay…I'm guessing I missed something while I was locked in a vestibule with Jill Goodacre…"**_

"What's that got to do with anything?!" Ross snapped, standing up to face Chandler. 

"_**Umm…well…I…" Chandler stuttered as backed away from his friend, hitting the door. **_

"_**How can she like some Italian guy?!" Ross demanded, moving closer to Chandler. **_

"_**I don't know.." He replied, swallowing as he recognised the angry in his friend's eyes. Something he learnt a long time ago. **_

"_**We should be together!"**_

"Maybe you should tell how you feel…" Chandler suggested, hopefully. 

"_**Don't you think I thought of that?!" Ross yelled, shoving Chandler back against the door. "Don't you think I would have done if things hadn't gotten in the way?!" **_

"_**Ross…" Chandler pleaded weakly as he held to the door by his shirt. **_

"_**You don't care do you?!" Ross stated, tightening his hold on him. **_

"_**I do care but you can't keep doing this?!" Chandler raised his voice slightly. **_

_**Ross stared at him for a minute before angrily pulling him away from the door, allowing him to fall onto the counter, hitting the side of his head on it. **_

**_Chandler stayed still until he heard the door slam behind Ross. He slowly stood up, using the counter to help steady himself, as he stumbled._** **_He managed to get into the bathroom, wincing in pain as he tried to clear the blood from his head. _**

_**Pain filled his head as he woke up the next morning, he gently touched the wound before collapsing back down onto his pillow…this wasn't the first time Ross had taken his anger out on him and he knew it wasn't going to be the last but he couldn't bring himself to tell someone…to make it stop. **_

_**He managed to drag himself out of bed, hoping he'd be able to get to work with out seeing any of his friends but Joey was already sitting at the counter eating breakfast. **_

"_**Hey! What happened with Jill Goodacre?" Joey asked when he saw his roommate. **_

"_**Nothing really…" Chandler mumbled, heading straight for the door. **_

"_**Whoa! What happened to you?!" Joey questioned, noticing his head. **_

"_**Huh…oh nothing…I tripped during the blackout…" Chandler lied. **_

"_**Dude, you're a dork." Joey giggled before going back to his food. **_

"_**Yeah.." Chandler said quietly before leaving. **_

**TBC**

**So what did ya think? Please review and let me know! :P **


	5. TOW They Talk To Chandler

**Wow! Thank you all so much for the reviews!! The more reviews I get and the faster I get them the easier I find it to update so please keep reviewing!! **

**Hope you like this. **

**Enjoy!!**

**TOW- They Talk To Chandler**

"We've really messed up, haven't we?" Phoebe stated, as she sat with Rachel and Joey in Central Perk.

"How could we think he would cheat on her?!" Rachel exclaimed. "With what he went through with Janice and Kathy…"

"And the way he looks at Mon… the way he treats her…talks about her…" Joey mumbled. "He loves her more then anything…he wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"We gotta do something." Rachel said. "We gotta fix this."

"How? Monica won't let us near him…they hate us!"

"They don't hate us." Phoebe sighed.

"We watched Ross kick the hell out of one of best friends and then we just left him there." Joey replied. "How can they not hate us? I hate us!"

"Joe…"

"No, Chandler's my best friend…he's done so much for me!" Joey rambled. "And this is how I re-pay him? He called out for me to help but I just left!"

"Yeah, what about me? He called me first and I told him to forget it!" Rachel replied, tears falling down her face. "But this is Chandler…he'll understand…he'll forgive us!"

"How do you know that?"

Rachel looked back at him and sighed. She didn't know…she was just hoping. Chandler was understanding about a lot of things, at first he would freak out but after he had chance to calm down, he would understand. He would do that now, wouldn't he?

_**XxXxX**_

_**1995**_

_**Rachel slammed the door to her bedroom as she stormed out of the apartment. It was the first time she had the left since she had found the list, Ross had wrote about her but now she realised that she shouldn't let that keep her locked up in her room. **_

_**She ran down the steps of the apartment building, heading towards Central Perk, hoping Ross wouldn't be there so she could hang out with her other friends. **_

_**She nearly tripped over someone sat on the bottom step, she frowned when she saw it was Chandler; cigarette in hand. **_

"_**Chandler?! What are you doing?" She asked. **_

"_**Oh, Rach…I was just…ummm…I'm…" Chandler stuttered as he quickly stubbed out his cigarettes. **_

"_**You were smoking!" She finished off his sentence for him. "I thought you quit?!"**_

"I did…" Chandler told her. "That's the first one in ages…" 

"_**But why now?" She questioned. "Is it because of me and Ross?" **_

"_**Sorta…Rach, there's something you should know…" He hung his head slightly. "It was my idea to do the list."**_

"What?"

"I said to Ross if he couldn't choose between you and Julie, he should do a pros and cons list for both of you…" He explained. 

"_**So?" **_

Chandler glanced at her. "So, its my fault you and Ross didn't get together."

"Chandler, you're an idiot!" 

"_**I know, I'm sorry…" **_

"_**No! I meant you're an idiot for thinking this was your fault." **_

"_**Well, it was…"**_

"So what if you gave him the idea, it was him who came up with all those reasons not to be with me…not you." 

_**  
"Yeah but he wouldn't have written them down if it wasn't for me."**_

"Exactly! He wouldn't have done and I wouldn't know what he actually thinks about me." 

"_**He really does care about you, Rach.." **_

"_**I know he does." She sighed. "But I can't just let this go." **_

"I understand that but you are going to give him another chance, aren't you?"

"I don't know…" 

_**Chandler nodded and looked down, he couldn't believe all this was happening. **_

"_**Has Ross been giving you a hard time or something?" Rachel asked, curious about Chandler's weird behaviour. **_

"_**What?! No! No…" Chandler said quickly. "I mean…"**_

"_**Chandler? What is it?" **_

"_**Nothing…just that I told you Ross was in love with you and then he comes back with Julie…. You guys finally look like you're going to get together then I ruin it again with that stupid list idea."**_

"Chandler, none of this is your fault!" Rachel put her arm around his shoulders, not noticing him flinch. "Look, why don't we go get some coffee."

"Nah, I got a big meeting in the morning that I gotta do some work for." He smiled at her as she stood up. 

"_**You just wanna go play games on your new laptop, don't ya." She teased. **_

_**Chandler smiled at her slightly. "You know me to well…" **_

"_**Okay, well I'll cya later then.." **_

"_**Yeah, cya…" Chandler got up and started to walk back up to his apartment. **_

"_**Oh and Chandler…." Rachel called after, causing him to turn back around. "Don't beat yourself up over this, okay?"**_

Chandler forced a small smile, which she returned.

"_**Tell that to Ross…" He mumbled once she out of sight before continuing to walk up the stairs, his right arm, cradling his ribs gently. **_

_**XxXxX**_

"Hey, you're still here…" Chandler smiled at Monica as he woke up and saw she was still sat by his side.

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave you." She squeezed his hand gently.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest…" Chandler suggested.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Mon…."

"Honestly." She told him. "Plus I don't want to run into them."

Chandler nodded and looked down at the bed. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"No ones talking because of me."

"No ones talking because of what Ross did and because our so call friends left you after you had been beaten up." She corrected him. "None of this is your fault."

"I guess…."

"No guesses… it's the truth." She moved her hand to his cheek, making him look at her. "You did nothing wrong…Do you believe me?"

Chandler looked at her, everything that had happened running through his mind. He nodded silently, closing his eyes when he felt them start to burn with tears.

Monica leaned forward kissing him softly before leaning her forehead against his, closing her eyes too.

"We'll get through this, okay…" She said gently. "We'll get through this together."

"I know…" He whispered back. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you truth before"

"Don't worry about that, okay?" She told him. "You just get better because I need you for when we get our baby."

Chandler grinned just thinking about it. "Y'know I can't wait."

"Neither can I…" She replied. "Everything is going to be perfect…Me, you, our baby…our house."

"House?" Chandler repeated. "We got the house?!"

"We got the house!" She grinned at him.

"Oh my god! That's great!" He exclaimed.

"I know!"

Chandler pulled her into his arms, ignoring the pain that ran through his ribs. "I love so much, you know that right?"

"I know…" She smiled, a few tears of happiness in her eyes. "And I love you too.."

_**XxXxX**_

"You think this is a good idea?" Joey asked Rachel and Phoebe as they walked through the entrance to the hospital.

"Well, Ross said we could go and see him…" Rachel replied. "We need to talk to him."

"Yeah I know but I don't want him or Mon to be mad at us more then they already are."

"It'll be okay, Joe." Phoebe assured him. "Oh, look there's Ross."

"With his parents!" Rachel added, glaring at Ross as he made his way over.

"Hey guys…" He smiled at them. "I'm glad you came."

"We didn't come for you, we came for Chandler!" Joey stated, not forgiving Ross for what he did.

"I know and I'm sorry…"

"Save the apologies for Chandler…" Rachel cut him off. "And what a surprise you went running to Mommy and Daddy!"

"Well if it wasn't for them we wouldn't know where Chandler is!"

"What?" Phoebe questioned. "So, we're still not actually allowed to see him!?"

"No but my parents are…" He explained. "But we sneak in.."

"Sneak in?!" Joey repeated. "Shouldn't we just respect Chandler's wishes?"

"Joe, this might be our only chance." Rachel looked at him. "They're moving soon…we got to straighten this out before they go."

"I don't wanna lose Chandler!"

"I know, none of us do but we gotta try this…"

Joey thought for a moment, looking at both Rachel and Phoebe. "Alright, come on…"

The four followed Jack and Judy up to Chandler's room, carefully avoiding anyone who might through them out. They all stood in the doorway, watching Chandler as he sat on the bed, doodling on the cast around his left arm.

"Hey, Mon…you wanna sign this…" He said once he heard the door open, his voice trailed off when he saw them all stood there.

"Chandler…how are you feeling?" Judy moved fully into the room and the others slowly followed.

"Been better…" He shrugged, staring at his four friends. "What…what are you doing here?"

"You gotta let us explain…" Rachel said quickly.

"I thought you weren't allowed up here…" He tensed as they all moved closer to him.

"We needed to talk to you…" Joey said. "We thought you were cha…"

"You thought I was having an affair…I know." He looked down, avoiding their eyes.

"And we're so so sorry…" Phoebe added.

"Yeah, we should have trusted you."

"But you didn't."

"I know…you have very right not to forgive us…" Ross spoke for the first time. "But please…please understand why we did this."

"I understand." He nodded silently. "I don't understand why you didn't let me explain but then again you never do."

"What?" Ross asked nervously, paling slightly.

"You don't get it, do you…" Chandler said. "You don't get that you are not always right…"

"I'm sorry!" Ross said again.

"Look, Chandler…we wanted to know what you said to the police.." Judy asked.

"What?" Chandler turned to look at his mother in law.

"Did you tell the police that it was Ross?"

"So that's why you're all here?" He asked. "You don't care about me…just as long as Ross is okay?!"

"No, Chandler that's not it!" Jack tried to assure him. "But Ross has to think about his career, his children."

Chandler stared at him, wondering how they could still think so highly of their son after all this.

"Chandler we care about you!" Rachel said, speaking for Phoebe, Joey and herself. "We don't care about what you decided to tell the police…but we want to be your friends again."

"You don't care what happens to me?" Ross looked at her.

"Unbelievable…" Chandler muttered. "I think you should leave before Mon get back."

"Chandler, please…"

Before anyone else could have chance to say or do anything there was a light tap on the door.

"Mr Bing? We were wondering if you had chance to think about what happened…" Officer Cole said walking onto the room with Officer Gordon behind him.

Chandler groaned and rubbed his eyes; he just wanted to be left alone.

"Oh, you have some visitors…" Gordon said before introducing himself and his partner.

"We're…we're Chandler's friends…" Joey stuttered, looking across at Chandler.

"Friends? Well do you know anything about what happened last night?" Cole asked.

"Can't this wait?" Chandler interrupted. "They were just leaving."

"Please, Chandler…" Rachel cried softly, they couldn't lose him.

"What's going on?" Cole asked, noticing the tension.

"Nothing!"

"Mr Bing, I think you know more about this attack then you're letting on." Cole started.

"Look, can we please just talk to our friend?!" Ross turned and glared at the officers.

"We're just doing out jobs, Sir!" Cole shot back. "We want to help your friend…"

Chandler closed his eyes as he listened to what was happening around him. Ross and Cole, arguing… Gordon trying to get information out of Joey…. Phoebe and Rachel crying.

He had had enough; he pushed the bed cover off, of him and stood up, moaning in pain as he moved.

"Chandler? What are you doing?" Rachel asked in concern.

"I'm going…" He muttered, pulling on his pants.

"But I thought we were being kept in for a few days…" Joey stated as everyone fell silent to look at him.

"I just wanna go home…" He said tearfully, wincing as he pulled the hospital gown over his head.

"Oh my god…" Rachel muttered as everyone else gasped when they saw the bruising through the thin layer of white strapping.

"Mr Bing…" Cole started again. "Did you know you're attacker."

Chandler glanced at Joey, Phoebe and Rachel, all stood shocked after seeing how bad his ribs looked. Ross was staring down at the floor, while Jack and Judy pleaded with him not to say anything, silently.

"Was it one of your friends?" Gordon asked after a few seconds of silence.

Chandler dropped back down onto the bed, leaning back against the pillows and covered his face with his hands, still clutching his t-shirt as sobs shock his body.

"Chandler?" Rachel whispered, unsure what to do. She'd never really seen him cry before. There had been times when he did but she always thought he was faking it because they use to tease him about not being able to.

"What's going on in here?!" Dr Glenn appeared. "You're all not meant to be in here!!"

"We were…umm…" Joey started, looking concerned at Chandler.

"I thought I told you four you wasn't allowed up here!" He stated, he glanced at Chandler. "I think you should go."

"Chandler, please talk to us…" Rachel pleaded.

"You need to leave!" Dr Glenn told them again.

"Come on, everyone out…" Gordon sighed.

"Chandler…" Joey tried again but he continued to cry, almost silently.

"What are you doing here?!" Monica exclaimed from the doorway.

"Mrs Bing, they were just leaving…" Dr Glenn explained.

"I thought we said we didn't want them here…"

"I know, that's why they're leaving."

"Mon, please… just let us explain…." Phoebe said as they were ushered out of the room.

She shook her head, tears in her eyes as she watched them leave. Once the door was closed she moved next to Chandler's side, putting her arm around him.

"Hey, its okay…" She said softly. "It's going to be okay…"

**TBC**

**So, what ya think? Please review and let me know!! **


	6. TOW Ross Is Alone

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! They're great!! Here's the next part! Please let me know what you think!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**TOW- Ross Is Alone **

"We've lost them…" Joey mumbled quietly as they stood outside in the corridor. "We actually lost them."

"You're just going to give up?" Phoebe glanced at him.

"You saw the way Chandler was…the way he just broke down."

"Look, we'll give them a few a days to cool down and they'll come around." Ross said. "And everything will go back to normal."

"Why are you so confident?!" Rachel glared at him.

"Because I know my sister and I know Chandler…"

"Ross you put him in hospital!" Rachel screeched. "You hurt him so bad that you can see the bruising through the bandages!!"

"Well at least he hasn't told the police." Judy sighed in relief.

"What?" Joey spun around to face her. "Is that all you care about?"

"Of course not! I'm happy Chandler's okay but I'm also happy that Ross isn't going to get into trouble for this!"

"He should do!" Rachel concluded. "He should pay for what he's done to Chandler."

"What do you mean by that?" Ross panicked. "Rach…you're not going to the police are you?"

"I should do…" She turned to look at him. "But I can't….its Chandler's choice and we've got to respect that because I don't want to do anything to push him and Mon further away."

"None of us do…" Phoebe added. "And I think its best if you don't hang out with us anymore."

"What?!" Ross let out a laugh but stopped when he noticed them all looking at him seriously. "You can't honestly mean…."

"I'm using all my strength into not putting you in hospital…" Joey replied. "I think it best for everyone if you just stayed away."

"So why don't you then?!" Ross' voice rose. "Why don't you just hit me?!"

Joey stared at him for a moment. "Because I'm not you."

Tears welled in Ross' eyes as he watched them turn and walk away. He had gone to far, he knew it know. He would do anything to go back and change everything that happened.

"Rach…Rachel…" Ross called after her, jogging slowly to catch up with them. "What about Emma?"

"What about her?" Rachel replied. "You can't honestly expect me to trust you with my daughter?"

"No! She's our daughter…and…I wouldn't do anything to hurt her…" Ross stated. "I couldn't…I love her so much…I wouldn't…"

"We thought you cared about Chandler too." Rachel said tearfully.

"Please, Rach…you can't…you can't do this to me…please!" He cried, grabbing hold of her arm.

"You did this to yourself."

"Give me another chance…I won't do anything to hurt her, I promise…" Ross begged. "Please, Rachel you got to believe me!"

"Ross…" She said weakly, trying to free herself from his grip.

"She's my daughter!"

"Well, you wasn't think about her when you were kicking and hitting her Godfather…her Uncle were you?!" Rachel pulled her arm free.

"Rach…." He reached out for again but Joey blocked his path. "Joey, you gotta help me."

"Help you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Please, they can't take Emma…" He cried. "Please Joey!"

Joey thought a moment, he glanced down the corridor as Phoebe and Rachel slowly made their way out before looking back at Ross.

"What you did was bad…" Joey started. "I can't forgive you for that…"

"I know and I really am sorry…." Ross said quickly. "But I need my daughter….Ben and her are my life."

"Ross, I don't know what to do, okay…." Joey ran his hand through his hair. "My best friend is laying in a hospital bed because of you….How can I help you sort out Emma?!"

"Please Joe…"

Joey sighed in defeat and turned to walk away. He glanced back at Ross. "I'm not making any promises…"

"Thank you…"

"And this doesn't mean, I've forgiven you or that I want to hang out with you…" He explained. "I just thing Emma deserve to see her father…even if it is you."

"I owe you one, Joe…"

"Yeah you do…" Joey stated before turning to go catch up with the girls.

_**XxXxX**_

"You okay?" Monica asked, once Chandler had fallen silent.

"Yeah….I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She told him, placing a hand on his cheek. "Its okay to cry, y'know."

"Yeah." He looked down at the bed cover.

"What…umm…what did they say?"

"That they were sorry…" He shrugged. "I think the girls and Joey really meant it…"

"Do you want to forgive them?" Monica asked.

"I don't know…" He muttered. "We've all been friends long time…."

Monica nodded and silence hung over them for a few seconds. "What about Ross?"

"Ross? I don't know…" He looked away. "He's your brother."

"And you're my husband…" She took his hand, squeezing it lightly. "You come first."

Chandler closed his eyes and tried to swallow the lump that rose in his throat. He couldn't just let it go on like this. This wasn't just about him anymore, he had to think about Monica and the baby…What would happen to them if something happened to him?

"Chandler?" Monica said softly after a few minutes had passed.

"I don't know what to do…" He took a deep breath and looked at her, trying to keep in control of her emotions.

"I know but everything is going to be okay…"

"I was so scared." He admitted. "I didn't think he was going to stop…I thought he was going to keep going until…"

"I know…" Monica cut him off, not able to listen to him finish that sentence. "But he never and you're here and you're going to be okay."

"All I kept thinking about you was…about if something did happen who would tell you…" He continued. "What you would think….what…"

"Shh…" She put her finger to his lips to stop him. "Don't think about it."

Chandler nodded slightly and leaned forward, kissing her softly.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For loving me."

_**XxXxX**_

Ross knocked on Carol's and Susan's door, a few seconds later, carol pulled it open surprised to see him standing there.

"Ross? What you doing here?"

"I umm…I was wondering if I could just see Ben for a bit…"

"Yeah, of course…" She stepped aside to let him in, frowning slightly. "Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…just Chandler…"

"Chandler?" Carol repeated. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…but he's in hospital."

"What? What happened? Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah he'll be fine just a broken arm or something…" He shrugged, looking around nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't really know what happened or anything….was worried for a bit but he's okay."

"Oh right, well that's good…" She smiled. "I remember back in college he use also be an accident prone or getting into fights and stuff…"

"Yeah." Ross laughed uneasily.

"You remember that time he was really hurt bad…." She asked.

"Umm…."

"Over some girl or something…he wouldn't say who she was or who beat him up…" She continued. "He tried to tell us he fell down the stairs…."

_**XxXxX**_

_**NYU- 1987**_

_**Chandler stared up at the ceiling, trying to get the room to stop spinning. He closed his eyes, hoping it would help but it didn't make a difference. **_

"_**Hey Chandler….where's Ros….Oh my god!" Carol exclaimed when she saw him. "What happened?!" **_

"_**Walked into a door?" He quipped. **_

"_**You need to go to hospital!" She stated, knelling next his bed. **_

"_**No…" He protested weakly. "I'll be okay." **_

"Look at the state you're in….you could have a head injury or internal bleeding…."

"_**You really know how to make a guy feel better…"**_

_**  
"Chandler, now is not the time for jokes…" **_

"But its what I do best…"

"Hey, what's going on?" Ross walked into the dorm room.

"_**We're taking Chandler to the hospital…." Carol told him. **_

"_**What?! Why?" **_

"_**Look at him!" **_

"_**Oh my god!" Ross whispered, at the sight of his roommate. He didn't realise how bad it was before.**_

_**A nurse approached Ross and Carol a few hours later. **_

"Are you here for Chandler Bing?"

"_**Yeah, yes we are…" Ross said quickly, eager to know if his friend was going to be okay. "How is he?" **_

"He should be fine…a few cuts and bruises and slight concussion." She told them.

"_**Has he said what happened?" Carol asked, her question causing Ross to tense.**_

"_**He said he fell the down on stairs…" The nurse shrugged. "But I would say from his injuries that he's lying." **_

"Okay, thanks…" Ross sighed. "Can we see him?"

"Yes and he can go home today if there's someone to keep an eye on him…"

"_**Yep, no problem, right Ross?" Carol stated.**_

_**  
"Right." **_

"_**Okay, I'll show you through…" The nurse offered, walking towards Chandler's room. **_

"_**How you feeling?" Carol asked him when the nurse closed the door behind her. **_

"_**I said before, I'm fine…" He insisted. **_

"_**Chandler, what happened?" She asked. "I know you never fell down any stairs!" **_

_**Chandler glanced over at Ross, who refused to look up and just kept his eyes on the floor. **_

"_**Just a fight." **_

"With who?" She continued, causing Ross to look up again.

"_**Some guy…He thought I was hitting on his girlfriend." He told her, well he wasn't lying. **_

"_**Well, are you going to tell the police?" Ross inquired quietly. **_

"_**I don't think so…there's no point in saying anything if it's over…is there?" **_

"No there isn't…" Ross agreed quickly.

"_**So you're just going to let him get away with this?!" Carol said stunned. **_

"_**It's over…why make things worse?" Ross stated.**_

"_**How do you know its over?" She asked. "How do you know this guy is going to come back?" **_

"Just got a feeling its over with now…" Chandler muttered, sharing a look with Ross.

_**XxXxX**_

"Ross? Ross… are you okay?" Carol waved a hand in front of him.

"Huh? Oh yeah…sorry…" He replied. "Just thinking about college…."

"Oh right…" She shook her head slightly. "Well, I'll go and get Ben…"

"Okay, great thanks…" He gave her a small smile as she stood up and left the room. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, leaning back on the couch. Why couldn't it have been over all those years ago?

_**XxXxX**_

Chandler watched Monica sleeping in the chair beside his bed with a hospital blanket draped over her. He had tried to convince her to go home and get some proper rest but she refused to leave and part of him glad about that.

He sighed, never in a million years did he think he would ever be married to such an amazing women and they were getting a baby…they were going to be family.

He thought back to when they had been sneaking around. He wanted to tell everyone about them but both him and Monica agreed it would be easier for their relationship if no one knew about it. Chandler was also silently relieved about not being able to face Ross….

_**1999**_

"_**I thought you were my best friend, this is my sister! My best friend and my sister! I-I cannot believe this!" Ross raved, glaring at Chandler. **_

"_**Look, we're not just messing around! I love her. Okay, I'm in love with her." Chandler told him, not caring about what his reaction would be. **_

"_**I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way. I'm sorry, but it's true, I love him too." Monica added, causing Chandler smile as he put his arm around her. **_

"_**My best friend and my sister! I cannot believe this." He exclaimed happily after a slightly pause and he moves to hug both of them, shocking Chandler totally. **_

_**A few hours later, Chandler returned to his apartment to get some clothes so he wouldn't have to come back over in the morning. He heard the apartment door open and shut from his bedroom. He jumped slightly when he saw Ross stood by the counter, silently. **_

"_**Ross? Hi…ummm what are you…err…doing here?" Chandler stuttered nervously. **_

"_**I wanted to talk to you…" Ross replied calmly. **_

"_**Talk?" Chandler repeated nervously.**_

"_**Yeah, about you and Mon…" He stated. "Were you serious about loving her?" **_

"Yeah, I was."

"And you're going to stay with her no matter what I say or do?"

"_**Yes." **_

"Well then…" Ross moved closer to him.

"_**What?" Chandler jumped back, relaxing slightly when he saw Ross holding out his hand.  
**_

"_**I trust you." Ross told him. "I know you'll look after her." **_

Chandler stared down at his hand, slightly confused before reaching out and taking it.

"_**Is that it?" Chandler asked. "You're not going to…" **_

"No…no not anymore…" Ross shook his head. "That's all in the past, right?"

"_**What's changed?" **_

Ross sighed and sat down on one of the barcaloungers. "I'm seeing a therapist…y'know because work made and all and they've given me some pills to help keep my anger under control."

"Oh right…well that's great."

"Yeah, I know…I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner…" Ross looked up at him. "I really appreciate what you've done for me…y'know by keeping it to yourself and all.."

Chandler nodded and looked down at the floor; knowing the only reason he hadn't told anyone was because he was too scared to.

"_**So, did you tell this therapist about everything…about me?" Chandler questioned, **_

_**wondering if Ross had any answers to why he had been doing it. **_

"_**No, I thought it was best not to…" Ross muttered. "Its not the right and time and all.." **_

"Right."

"_**Look, I better get back…I've got some unpacking to do and stuff…" He smiled at Chandler and walked to the door before turning and looking back at him. "I'm really happy for you and Mon." **_

"Thanks…" Chandler gave him a small smile.

_**When the door closed, he sighed in relief, it was over…He went back in his room and finished getting his clothes before going back to Monica's…it was finally all over.**_

_**Or so he thought… 3 weeks later, Ross dropped out of his therapy lessons…..**_

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	7. TOW Chandler At Home

**Here's the next part, sorry it took so long to do. Thank you all so much for the reviews!! Glad you all liked it!! **

**BingIsBack: I'm so glad it messed with your emotions (In a nice way of course) it was meant to :P **

**Guest: The answer to you two big questions is to read and find out. **

**Please review and let me know what you think!! **

**Enjoy!! **

**Tow- Chandler At Home**

Chandler stood in the doorway to their apartment, stopping to look around before walking right in.

"You okay?" Monica asked.

"Yeah…." He nodded, walking forward. "Just thinking."

"About what?" She stood in front of him, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Everything…" He shrugged, resting his hands around her waist. "Just what we've all been through over the years and now we're leaving."

"But you still wanna move, right?"

"Of course." He gave her a small kiss, causing her to smile slightly. "Just kind of sad to leave this place."

"Yeah I know…you proposed to me in here…." She glanced around.

"Didn't you propose to me?"

"Well, it was a bit of both…" She laughed. "But seriously, I know we've been through a lot…I think we'll be so happy in our house."

"Yeah, I know." He agreed. "Just me, you and our baby."

"We're going to be the Bings…" She teased. "You're not going to freak out, are you?"

"No, not this time…" He grinned, pulling her closer.

"Good." She replied, giving him a small kiss before resting her head against the shoulder.

Ross stood in his window, watching the scene that was taking place in his sister and brother in law's apartment. He sighed loudly walked back over to the couch. He picked up a bottle of vodka, pouring a generous amount into a glass. He screwed the cap back onto the bottle and set it down on the coffee table. He held the glass up, looking through the clear liquid. He knew it wouldn't help, it wouldn't make everything go away but he didn't have any other answers. He brought it to his mouth, swallowing the alcohol in one mouthful, grimacing as it burn its way down his throat.

He placed it back down, grabbing the bottle again and tipping more into his glass. He held the glass tightly in his right hand, as he sat back against the couch, taking small sips of the drink as he tears burned in his eyes as he thought back over the past.

_**1999**_

"_**You look amazing." Chandler told Monica. "I'm the luckiest man in the world." **_

"_**Oh you're about to get a little luckier…." She replied, it was their ten-month anniversary and they were just on their way out to dinner to celebrate. **_

"_**Let me see the earrings. **_

"_**Oh, honey, the earrings…" Monica started nervously but was cut off by Chandler.**_

"_**They look great! Does your boyfriend have the best taste or what?" He said, looking at them. **_

"_**My boyfriend really does have good taste!" Monica grinned, happy she got away with it. **_

_**He turned to get his coat and Monica gave Rachel and Phoebe two thumbs up to let them know, he didn't notice.**_

"_**Thanks for picking out the earrings man…" Chandler said to Ross as he passed him. **_

_**Later that night, after they had returned from their meal, Chandler headed into his apartment to get some clothes so he wouldn't have come back over in the morning. He was surprised to see Ross sat watching TV. **_

"_**Ross? What you doing here?"**_

"Having a drink…" He slurred holding up his can of beer.

"_**Oh right…" Chandler frowned slightly as he turned back to watch the TV. He decided not to push it; everything was going so good. Ross had kept his promise; he hadn't been taking his anger out on him not since he had been going to his therapist. He had even given him advice when he freaked out about his relationship, it might not have been the best advice but it was something. At first Chandler didn't trust it, whenever something happened which would upset or annoy Ross, he was scared he would get the blame but Ross kept his cool. Chandler wondered into his bedroom and stood shocked at his bed, there was pizza spread all over it. **_

"_**What the hell happened to my bed?!" Chandler walked back out, predicting Joey had something to do with it. **_

"_**Present from Caitlin…" Ross told him, without taking his eyes off the TV. **_

"_**What?" **_

"_**I know Rachel made her give me her number!" Ross glared at him. "If it wasn't for you, I would have been able to get it myself!" **_

"_**Ross, what are you going on about?!" Chandler demanded, confusedly. **_

"_**You flirted with her when you're dating my sister!" Ross stood up, stumbling slightly. "You promised you wouldn't hurt her!" **_

"_**I haven't!" Chandler insisted. "I wasn't flirting! I love Monica."**_

"Yeah right…" Ross scoffed. 

"_**Its true!" He stated again. "Look, you're drunk. Why don't you go sleep it off?" **_

"_**I don't need to do anything you say!" Ross took a step closer to him. "I tell you what to do!" **_

"_**Ross I really think you should go…" Chandler stood up straight, trying to ignore the feeling of fear that crept through his body. **_

"_**Are you going to make me?" Ross replied threateningly, shoving Chandler. **_

"_**Ross…" He started when he saw a fist coming towards his face. He just had time to duck away and he quickly move across the room. **_

_**Ross stumbled again but this time losing his balance and falling back onto the barcaloungers where he passed out from the alcohol. **_

_**Chandler sighed, watching him for a moment. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nervous. He was so glad he managed to move out the way of the punch because he would have had a hard time trying to explain why he had a black eye when he had only went to his apartment for 10 minutes to collect some stuff. Once he felt calm again, he headed out of the apartment glad that Ross didn't wake up again. **_

"_**Hey, you were a long time…" Monica smiled at him as he walked through the door. **_

"_**Yeah, I was uh talking to Ross…" He stuttered, sitting down next to her on the couch. **_

"_**Oh right, is he okay?"**_

"Yeah, he's fine…" He told her before adding. "Had a little to much to drink though."

"Oh…" 

"_**Why?" He questioned, draping his arm around her shoulder as she cuddled up to him. **_

"_**Well, I just thought he was doing a lot better lately…" **_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"Y'know with all this Emily stuff and being on sabbatical from work." She glanced up at him. "Thought now he's stopped seeing his therapist, he would be able to get back to normal…get back to work."

"He stopped seeing his therapist?" Chandler tensed. 

"_**Yeah, why?" She frowned. **_

"_**No reason… just didn't know…" He shrugged it off just as curiosity but deep down he was terrified it was all going to start again. **_

_**XxXxX**_

"Hey Rach…" Joey said quietly as he stood in the doorway to her bedroom.

"Oh, hey…" She sniffed, drying her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Joey moved fully into the room.

"Uh, yeah…I'm fine…" She forced a smile.

"Rach…" Joey started in a tone with told her he didn't believe her.

"Everything is such a mess…" She cried, looking up at him. "Monica and Chandler are moving away and neither of them are talking to us… Ross…Ross has done something terrible…"

"I know, I know…" Joey next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I wish I knew how to fix it."

"I just can't believe it… I can't believe Ross would do something like this!" She stated. "It's not like him!"

"I know, I remember when you had Emma and he was mad at me…I told him to hit me but he wouldn't…well not until I provoked him…" He said. "I kept pushing and pushing him and he lashed out…. There was a reason behind that, there isn't for this…"

"He didn't even listen to Chandler." Rachel added. "He doesn't care about him."

"He does care, Rach." Joey sighed.

"So why did he do it then?" Rachel demanded. "Why did he have to break up all of our friendships?"

"I don't know….I think only Ross does."

"Well, he better come up with some answer pretty soon!" She stated, standing up and started to picking up a few of Emma's things that was lying on her bed.

"Why? What you going to do?" Joey questioned.

"He shouldn't be near Emma…. I can't trust him." She told him. "He shouldn't be allowed near Ben either."

"Rach, they're his children…" Joey started. "He loves them."

"He should have thought about that before he attacked Chandler." She replied, walking out the room.

_**XxXxX**_

"So, do you think it will be a boy or girl?" Chandler asked as he and Monica cuddled up on the couch, talking about their future.

"I don't know…" She replied after a few seconds of thinking. "I don't really mind as long as they're healthy."

"Yeah, me too…" He looked down at her. "You're going to make a great Mom, y'know."

She smiled at him. "And you're going to be a great Dad…"

"You think?"

"No.." She shook her head slightly. "I know."

Chandler grinned and pulled her closer. "I just hope I don't mess up."

"You won't…" She assured him. "I've seen you with Emma…with Ben…you'll be great."

"Don't forget it was me who left Ben on a bus…"

"But that was years ago and you were with Joey…" She giggled lightly.

"Good point.." He nodded in agreement. "That was a long day…"

"Tell me about it!" She sighed, thinking back.

"Yeah, you and your deadly kiwi lime pie…" He teased.

"I still say Ross broke my hand…." Her voice trailed off and she looked down.

"Hey…" He lifted her chin with his finger. "It's okay to talk about him, y'know…he is your brother."

"Not anymore…" She whispered.

"Mon…"

"Why did he have to do it?" She cried quietly. "Why did he have wreck everything."

"He didn't wreak everything…" Chandler replied. "We're still together, aren't we?"

"Yeah but…"

"It'll be okay." He cut her off softly. "I promise."

She nodded and settled back down in his arms. Silence hung over them but neither of them felt like they needed to speak. They both were comfortable just by being in each other's arms.

**TBC**

**Not brilliant but please review! **


	8. TOW It All Falls Into Place

**Hey, guys!! Thank you all so such for reviews!! I've finally got over 100 reviews for a fic!! Thank you!! Please keep reviewing!! **

**Enjoy!! **

**Tow- It All Falls Into Place**

_**2002**_

"_**You know ah I've been thinking about this and I gotta tell ya, it's not my fault it's a natural instinct…" Joey stated, defending himself to Ross for being the reason he now had a broken hand.**_

"_**Hey what you guys talking about?" Chandler asked as he was walked into Central Perk. **_

"_**Hey ok great what would you do if I did this…" Joey swung to punch Chandler but he quickly moved out the way and Joey accidentally hit Ross again. **_

_**Ross sat up from the floor and glared at Joey while Chandler look shocked at what just happened. **_

"_**I'll be leaving now…" Joey said, quickly grabbing his things and heading out of the coffee house as fast as he could. **_

"_**What was all that about?" Chandler questioned as Ross stood up. **_

"_**Just Joey, being Joey…." Ross shook his head. "Look, man can we talk?" **_

"_**Uh, yeah sure…" Chandler nodded and they both walked over the couch to sit down. "So, what's up?"**_

"I hit Joey…"

"What?!" Chandler's face paled, all these years he had been afraid something like this would happen. 

_**  
"No, it's not what you think…" He said quickly, noticing his reaction. "I punch the post instead."**_

"Ross, what happened?" Chandler asked, trying to keep calm worried that his best friend might be going through the same thing he was. 

"_**We were talking about what happened at the hospital…and he was telling me to hit him…I said no…but he kept on and on…." Ross explained. "I just snapped and lashed out."**_

"_**Was this the first time?" Chandler asked quietly. **_

"_**Of course it was!" Ross glared him. "How can you ask me a question like that?" **_

"_**I think it justified considering what I've been through…"**_

"_**Alright, fine but I've never laid a finger on him or anyone else…" Ross stated. **_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"Why haven't you?" Chandler asked again. "Why is it just me?"

"I don't know…" Ross stuttered, thrown by his question. In all the years, they've never really sat down and talked about what was happening. "I guess, I just thought…"

"You thought what?" Chandler prompted suddenly needing to realise some anger that was building up inside him. "You thought I wouldn't mind? That I'm just a loser so it doesn't matter?" 

"_**What? Chandler…no…" **_

"_**Maybe we're not as good friends as everyone thinks…"**_

"_**What you talking about?!" Ross finally managed to cut in. "You're my best friend, I don't know why I've been doing this….but you are my best friend."**_

Chandler sighed loudly and put his heads in his head. 

_**  
"Are you okay?" Ross asked. **_

"_**Yeah…just some work stuff…sorry…" Chandler said looking up at him. **_

"_**No worries…" **_

"_**I've gotta go and find Mon…" Chandler pushed himself to his feet. **_

"_**I think she's still at our place." Ross also stood up. **_

"_**Oh…" **_

"_**Go home and I'll send her over." Ross offered. **_

"_**Right, thanks…" Chandler headed towards the door when he felt Ross grab his arm. He tried to stop the familiar feeling of panic that rose from the pit of his stomach. **_

"_**Look, man… I don't know why I take my anger out on you and not no one else but you are my best friend….and I don't think you're a loser." Ross told him. "I can't believe you've stuck with me for all these years….and you've handle everything amazingly."**_

"_**Doesn't mean it's going to stop, does it?" Chandler muttered, looking down at the hand that gripped tightly to his arm. **_

_**Ross followed his glaze and quickly let go on him, taking a step back. "I'm going to try."**_

"_**You've been trying for the last 15 years…" Chandler stated before walking out. **_

_**He walked into his apartment, knowing Monica wasn't there because it was dark inside. He sighed, flipped on a light switch and stood by the window, looking over to Ross' to see Rachel asleep on the couch while Monica was rocking Emma from side to side. He smiled sadly, he knew how much she wanted a baby but now they had to go to Tulsa and knew their family will have to be put on hold until they were settled. **_

_**He moved away from the window and sat down on the couch. A photo frame caught his eye, it was one from their wedding and it had all of the gang in it. Ross stood next to Monica, his arm his baby sister. He was going to hate Chandler for taking her out of New York and then who would have to take his anger out on. Joey? Rachel? Ben? **_

_**He rubbed his eyes, Ross wouldn't do that…he loves his children; he loves Rachel, even though he won't admit it and Joey could take care of himself…couldn't he?**_

_**He let his head fall to the back of the couch as a sob choked out from his throat. What should he do??**_

_**XxXxX**_

"Hey, man…." Ross smiled as he saw Joey walking into Central Perk. Joey had rung him and asked him to meet him there.

"I just came to say that I couldn't convince Rachel…" Joey said coldly. "Sorry."

"You mean, she's taking Emma away from me?!" Ross exclaimed. "She can't do that!!"

"Ross calm down!" Joey ordered, looking around to see everyone watching.

"She wants to take my daughter away from me!" Ross raged. "I'll take her to court!"

"Oh yeah, that would be great when Rachel explains to them the reason behind it all…" Joey yelled back. "For some reason Chandler doesn't want anyone else involved in this! Why don't you do everyone a favour and just let things calm down!"

"I'm not letting her take away Emma from me!"

"You don't see it, do you!" Joey shouted in frustration. Not bothered that everyone was still staring. "You are in the wrong here, not Rachel, not Chandler…You!! Chances are Rachel will change her mind in couple of days or maybe weeks…but no one is going to want to do you any favours if you carry on like this!"

"Well, what do you want me to do, Joe!! I've lost everything!!"

"And whose fault is that?!" Joey stated, unsympathetically. "Maybe it would be a good idea if you went away for a bit…."

"What?"

"Stay away from Chandler and Monica….let Rachel calm down…" Joey suggested. "Let people get their lives sorted before they deal with you."

"You really think I should leave?" His voice was low and full of emotion.

"You need to let things settle…" Joey told him, also lowering his voice. "You need to give us all some space."

"But I didn't mean to hurt him…" A small sob escaped from his mouth. "You gotta believe me, Joe."

Joey looked at him, the guy who had been his best friend for just over 10 years. He wished he could just forgive and forget but he couldn't. Even though they were best friends, Joey was closer to Chandler. They had been roommates and during those years they lived together they had practically inseparable. Not only that but Chandler had always been there for him, whether it was helping out with money or having someone to talk to about his career, girls or life in general. He would have found it hard to forgive Ross for doing this to anyone, let alone Chandler.

"Ross, he's meant to be your best friend!" Joey stated. "You hurt him bad… don't try and get sympathy for this… you were in the wrong."

"He is my best friend!!!"

"Then why did you do it?!"

"Because I thought he was cheating on my sister!"

"But he wasn't…and you didn't give him a chance to explain!" Joey snapped. "If he was you best friend you would have trusted him enough to let him explain first!"

"You don't understand…"

"No, you're right, I don't…" Joey agreed, shaking his head and slowly walking backwards to the exit. "That's why we don't need you around…because we don't understand."

Ross silently watched him leaving, wondering what he could do to make it to his friends. He couldn't lose them.

_**XxXxX**_

Rachel hesitated slightly before lightly tapping on the door in front of her, waiting patiently for it to be answered. She hadn't told anyone what she was doing, not even Joey because she knew they would try and talk her out.

"Rachel…" Carol said, surprised to see her. "What you doing here?"

"Uh, I think there is something you need to know…" Rachel explained, nervously, wondering if she was doing the right thing. "Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, of course…" She stepped aside to let her in.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here…" Rachel said as she walked in. "But I needed to come and talk to you… you're the only one who would understand."

"Understand what?" Carol frowned, closing the door. "And why me?"

"Because you have Ben…"

"Ben? What's going on?" She insisted. "First I have Ross turn up here in a state, now you…what's happened?"

"Ross?" Rachel repeated. "Ross came here?"

"Yeah, he said Chandler had broken his arm or something…" Carol explained.

"He's unbelievable…" Rachel muttered.

"Rachel? What is it?" Carol asked again. "Is this something to do with Chandler? Is he okay?"

"Well, he has a got a broken arm…several broken ribs too." She told her. "And they kept him in for a few days because he had a concussion…"

"Oh my god, is he alright?"

"Well, I think so…" Rachel sighed. "That's what I need to talk to you about…"

"What?"

"We made a mistake…we thought Chandler was having an affair …"

"Chandler wouldn't cheat…" Carol stated. "But what's all this got to do with me?"

"It was Ross."

"What was?!"

"It was Ross who beat him up."

"What?!" Carol exclaimed. "Are you serious?!"

"Deadly…and now I'm worried about Emma being around him…" Rachel explained.

"Ross wouldn't do something like…" Carol started but his voice trailed off as she thought back over the past, things that didn't make sense now fell into place.

_**NYU- 1987**_

_**Chandler walked out of the exam room, pulling his baseball cap down to shield his faces before stuffing his books into his bag. **_

"_**Hey, Chandler…" Carol greeted him cheerfully. "How was the exam?"**_

_**  
"Eh, piece of cake.." He grinned at her, causing her to laugh slightly. "So what you been up to?"**_

"Oh just talking to Ross…" She shrugged. "We sorted everything out from last night."

"Oh right, well that good…" He swallowed, wondering whether Ross had told her, he had hit him. 

"_**Yeah, sorry you had to get caught up in that." She gave him a small smile. "Ross said he'll talk to you later about it."**_

"I'll look forward to that then…" 

_**Carol smiled at him again as they began to walk. "So where you off to now?"**_

"Uh, dunno…" Chandler shrugged. "Where ever my feet take me I guess…"

"_**Want some company then?" She asked, laughing. **_

"_**Yeah why not…" **_

"_**Cool hat by the way…" She stated, reaching for the baseball cap. **_

_**Before he had chance to stop her, she had removed it and placed it on her own head. **_

"_**What happened?!" She exclaimed, seeing his black eye. **_

"_**Uh, nothing…I just um…I tripped…" **_

"_**You tripped?" She repeated, raising an eyebrow. **_

"_**Yeah."**_

"Chandler did Ross do it?" She sighed. 

"_**I said I tripped!" **_

"_**Oh and it just so happened to be at the same time Ross thinks I'm cheating on him with you!" **_

"_**It's a coincidence but Ross didn't do this!" Chandler insisted. **_

"_**You serious?" **_

"_**I'm serious…" He smiled at her, reassuringly. "Anyway, you really think I would let Dino Geek do this?"**_

"I guess not…" She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile slightly. 

_**  
"Come on, let's get some coffee."**_

XxXxX

"…Oh my god…" Carol said quietly.

"What? What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, nothing…" She replied quickly. "It just…it's just nothing…"

"Oh, okay…if you're sure.." Rachel frowned slightly but then noticed the time. "Oh no, I got to go get Emma."

"Right…" Carol gave her a small smile but was trying to digest what she had just worked out. "Rachel, are you certain that it was Ross?"

"Yeah, we walked in on him…" She nodded before heading for the door.

Carol closed her eyes, sighing slightly wondering just how bad all this was.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!! **


	9. Tow Chandler And Carol Talk

**Here's the next part. Thank you all for all the reviews!! Please keep doing so!! **

**Enjoy!! **

**Tow- Chandler And Carol Talk**

"_Hi…it's umm…its Ross…I'm just calling to tell that I'm going to stay with Mom and Dad for a while…" _Chandler stood, listening to Ross talking to the answering machine. _"I think it will be best if I gave you all some time…"_

He sighed and pressed the delete button; he really didn't know what to do. Ross had been his best friend for years, even with everything he had done… they were still best friends…. wasn't they?

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He frowned, wondering if it would be Joey or one of the girls. He hadn't seen or spoke to them since they turned up at the hospital and he wasn't sure how to feel about that either.

He looked through the eye whole before pulling the door open.

"Hey, Carol…what you doing here?" He asked.

She was taken back slightly by his appearance; his left eye was swollen up, he had a large cut on his forehead, his right cheek and jaw was all bruised and his bottom lip with split.

She convincingly managed to hide her shock behind a forced smile. "What? Can't I come and see an old friend for no reason?"

"Oh right…okay…" He shrugged slightly as he stepped a side. "Come on in…"

"So, is Monica here?" She asked, as he closed the door behind her.

"Uh, no…she's gone grocery shopping."

"Ah, right…" She nodded; actually glad she would be able to talk to him alone. "So, what happened to you…. You look like you've been a fight…"

"Oh, yeah…" He laughed uneasily. "It's uh…it's nothing…"

"Fell down the stairs, did you?" She said knowingly. "Or was a it a jealous boyfriend…"

"Excuse me?"

"You know back in college…remember? You were always in fights and stuff."

"Oh yeah…" He shoved his hands in his pocket and adverted his eyes.

"Can I ask one question?"

"Sure…"

"All those jealous boyfriends…" She said slowly. "Was it my jealous boyfriend?"

"What?"

"Was it Ross?" She sighed.

"What? Why…why would it be Ross…" He stuttered.

"Rachel came to see me earlier."

"Oh…"

"Look, Chandler…. All those times back in college when you had a black eye or had been beaten up for something…. I remember Ross use to always accuse me of cheating on him with you…"

"That's doesn't mean anything…"

"Chandler!" Carol groaned in frustration. "I know there is something going on…. If you can't talk to Monica or you friends…talk to me."

"There is nothing…"

"Okay then… do it for Ben and Emma…"

"Ben and Emma?" He frowned.

"You're their Godfather…there is a reason why you were picked and that was because we knew you would be there to look out for them…to protect them…" She commented. "Look, you can either tell me what's going on or I can go and talk to Ross…"

Chandler remain silent; trying to decided what to do. He could tell Carol that she had gotten it wrong, even if she did go to Ross, he wouldn't admit it but this might be the perfect chance to stop it. Maybe he could talk to her and no one else would have to know. Maybe the two of them and Ross could sit down and talk about it. Maybe Carol could convince Ross to get help.

"We were good friends in college…you introduced me to Ross…" She added softly after a few seconds of silence. "We use to be able to talk…. I always wondered why that stopped but now it makes perfect sense…"

"It doesn't make sense…" He whispered, dropping onto the couch.

She took a set next to him, watching as he buried his head in his hands, taking a long shaky breath.

"Don't ask why…" He said quietly.

"Why what?"

"Why he does it…" He replied, looking up at her again. "Because I have no idea."

She frowned slightly. "So this all started in college?"

"Yeah, remember that time when you had that big fight and came to the dorm to look for him…"

"You had a black eye and said you tripped up…" She finished him off. "Why didn't you say something?!"

"I don't know, I thought I could handle it…" He pushed himself to his feet and face away from her. "I thought it was a one time thing."

"But it wasn't…" She whispered. "Did he do it all the way through college?"

Chandler's eyes were glued to the picture of him and Monica on their wedding day that hung by their bedroom door. He had to stop this, if not for himself but for her and the baby. He sighed and have a single nodded, not being able to bring himself speak.

"And when did it stop?"

Chandler slowly turned to look at her; a lumped rose in his throat and tried to get out the words he had kept deep down inside of him for the last 17 years.

"Chandler?"

"It hasn't…" He whispered.

She leaned forward, not hearing him. "What?"

"He…he hasn't stopped." He replied a little louder.

"What do you mean, he hasn't stopped?" She asked. "But that means…the last 17 years…"

Chandler didn't reply, he just looked down at the floor, waiting for her to say something.

"Chandler…tell me that this isn't true…" She pleaded quietly. "Tell me you haven't been living like this for 17 years!"

"It's not that bad…"

"Not that bad?!" She exclaimed. "Just look at yourself in the mirror!"

"Look, its not as bad as it sounds…" He said quickly, regretting telling after he saw her reaction.

"How can this not be bad?" She asked, astonish by what she just heard.

"It's not like he's been doing it everyday or even every week…." Chandler informed her. "Sometimes, he doesn't even hit me…"

"And that makes it okay?!"

"No…but he hasn't seriously hurt me or anything."

"What about the other day?" She asked. "You just got out of hospital…. During college, I walked in and found you practically passed out…."

He sighed loudly and sat back down, leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes.

"Chandler, you might think that he's never seriously hurt but that's because you've gotten so good at hiding this…" Carol said softly, taking his hand. "You need to stop this."

"I know…" He whispered. "I'll talk to him."

"No, you can't do this on your own anymore." She shook her head. "You need to tell Monica, Rachel…"

"No…" He started to protest.

"People deserve to know what he's doing…" She stated. "Rachel needs to know, she has Emma to think about…just like I have Ben."

"He wouldn't touch them….or anyone else…" He shook his head.

"How do you know that?"

"Because…because…" He shrugged to get the words out, a tear appeared in his eye. "Because I'm here."

"You can't be here forever…" She whispered. "You can't take on all of this…you need to stop it."

"He's still my best friend…."

"That's why you've got to do this…" She replied, gently. "You need to do this for him as well…he needs help."

"Yeah…" He nodded, letting what she had said sink in.

She watched him curiously, wondering what he was thinking. She should have done something about all this all those years ago when she first suspected. She should have made Chandler talk to her about it. She couldn't believe he had been dealing with it all on his own for 17 years. She couldn't believe Ross was capable of such a thing; he bruised like a peach…. Obviously he was better dealing it out then taking it.

"Do you believe in Karma?" Chandler asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"Karma?" She repeated, frowning slightly. "I dunno…why?"

"I always thought that in the past I had done something bad or I did something to deserve this…" He explained.

"No, Chandler this isn't your fault…" She started but he stopped by holding up his hand.

"Now I think because of everything that has happened I've gotten the best thing in the world."

"What do you mean?"

"Monica…" He smiled slightly. "If it wasn't for Ross I would have never meet her…before we got together, I had a few job offers but I would have had to move out of New York…"

"Why didn't you take them then?" She questioned.

"Because I was worried that maybe he would start on someone else…He was dating Rachel at the time…I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if…." His voice trailed off. "So I stuck it out…and if I wouldn't have done, Monica and me wouldn't have gotten together in London… we wouldn't be married…we wouldn't be getting a baby soon."

"Chandler, I'm happy that you and Monica fell in love but that doesn't excuse what Ross did…"

"I know…" He looked at her. "I've got to stop it…I've got Monica and Baby to think about now…this can't go on…they need me…"

"Yes, they do…" She agreed.

Chandler sighed and reached across, picking up the phone. He pulled a small card out of his pocket, dialling the number.

"Hi…can I speak to Officer Cole, please…" He said once someone had picked up. "Yeah, it's about an assault…."

**TBC**

**What ya think? Please review and let me know!! **


	10. TOW Friendships Are Fixed

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews!! **

**Mam: Your question about me liking Ross….yes I do…I love Ross…I love David Schwimmer its just I thought he fitted this role better then Joey or Chandler would. Also you mentioned my other fic, it's actually in 'Remembrance' like this story, he fit the role better then the other characters. **

**Everyone who said that its an unbelievable portrayal of the show and characters. You're right but isn't that what fanfics are about?? **

**Anyways! Please review!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**TOW Friendships Are Fixed**

Chandler stood out on the balcony, looking over New York City. He thought back to his conversation with Carol. Now she knew, he had to do something about; he had to tell his friends…. He had to tell Monica. How was he meant to tell her? Ross was her brother, they weren't close when they were children but now they were more like best friends. What if he denied and she believe him?

Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to be faced with his wife. Straight away a small smile appeared on his face, which made her smile. That was the moment all doubts about her loyalty to him vanished. They were together forever, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, just been thinking…" He replied.

"Oh yeah, about what?" She asked curiously as he loosely put his arms around her waist.

"You." He grinned, causing her to smile again.

"Aw that's sweet…"

"And about everything that has happened…" He added after.

"Oh right…" She nodded, stepping closer to him, resting her head on his chest as he tightened his hold on her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, not talking just holding onto each other, relishing the feeling being in the others arms.

"I spoke to my Mom, this morning." He broke the silence. "Told her what happened."

"What did she say?" Monica lifted her head slightly to look up at him.

"Well, she's in her villa in Spain at the moment…" He explained. "She's invited us to go stay for a while…I thought we could have a break before we sort things out for the house and the baby."

"I think that's a great idea…" She grinned up at him.

"Really?" 

"Yeah, when do you think we should go?"

"How about in a couple of days?" He asked. "That'll give us time to sort a few things out."

"Like what?" She frowned.

"Like talking to the guys…" He told quietly, looking away unsure of her reaction.

"What you going to say to them?"

"I don't know…" He let out a small laugh. "I'll think of that when the time comes."

"Are you going to forgive them?"

"I want to…"

"But can you?"

"I don't know." He sighed, he thought for a minute before answering. "I think I can…but not straight away, I need to talk to them, I need them to understand that its not the fact that I got hurt but the fact they didn't trust…that they didn't let me explain."

"I think that's reasonable…" She nodded.

"What about you?" He asked. "Do you want to forgive them?"

"They're our best friends…." She said slowly. "I don't think we can throw all those years of friendships just like that."

He smiled slightly and kissed her forehead and they went back to just holding each other.

"What about Ross?" She asked.

He was silent, tensing at the mention of his name. He thought about his options. "I think whatever happens, I need to talk to him."

"Well, whatever you decided, I'll support you, no matter what…"

"Thank you…" That was the only reassuring he needed.

_**XxXxX**_

Monica and Chandler walked hand in hand into Central Perk; they stood still when they saw three of their friends sat in the usual places, their conversation stopping when they noticed the couple.

"Hey…" Joey said after a few seconds of silence.

"Hi…" Chandler replied, awkwardly.

"I'll grab those coffees…" Monica told him softly, moving to the counter.

"Chandler…" 

"Guys…"

Chandler and Joey looked at each other and smiled. Chandler held his hand out to him, signalling for him to talk first.

"Well, I just to say that we're all really sorry…" Joey told him, Phoebe and Rachel nodding their agreement. "We were stupid to believe you would cheat on Monica…"

"Yeah and we should have at least listened to you…" Rachel added.

Chandler nodded and looked to the ground.

"We are so so sorry…" Phoebe said. "We should have never listened to Ross."

Chandler looked up when she said his name, he sighed and rubbed his eyes. He knew he had to tell them. They deserved to know the truth, especially Rachel; she had Emma to think about.

"Look, guys maybe you should come around tonight."

"Really?" Joey said excitedly.

"Yeah, there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Rachel frowned.

"I think its best to do it later…"

"Oh okay…"

"You ready, Honey?" Monica asked, appearing at his side. They were going to have a look around the house they just brought…their house.

"Yeah…yeah lets go…" He said, glancing back at his friends. "We'll see you later…"

"Yeah…" Monica added, quietly, taking Chandler's hand.

"Okay then…" Joey replied.

They watched as they walked out the coffee house, Chandler looked back at them when he was at door but didn't say anymore.

"This is great!" Joey grinned at the girls.

"I know!" Phoebe agreed. "I thought they'd never talk to us again!"

"Yeah…" Rachel added absently.

"What's wrong?" Joey frowned.

"Well, don't get your hopes up…"

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked. "We're going around there tonight."

"But that doesn't mean anything…" Rachel told them. "They could just want to tell us that they can't forgive us."

"But Chandler….he seemed like he wanted to forget…" Joey said, a hint of sadness in his voice as he thought of the possibility Rachel just voiced.

"I know…and maybe he does…" Rachel sighed. "But just don't think this is all over…I got a feeling it's going to take a while…"

_**XxXxX**_

"Mon?" Chandler said quietly once they returned to their apartment later that day. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

She set her magazine down and looked at him curiously.

"Okay, the thing is…its…well, y'know…" He shrugged to find the words. He had been trying all day to tell her truth about what had been happening but he couldn't say it, no matter how hard her tried. The worse thing was, he knew he had to tell her before the others turned up and that was going to be any time soon.

He was cut off by a knock at the door and he didn't know whether he was relieved or annoyed.

"Oh, that's probably Carol…" Monica told him, standing up.

"Carol?" Chandler frowned.

"Yeah, she said she was going to drop by…"

"Oh right…" He sighed and leant back against the couch. Maybe Carol being there would give him the strength to tell Monica what was going on and at least he wouldn't be able to chicken out now. Maybe he should just wait until Joey and girls turned up, and then he would only have to explain it once, although he knew that Monica deserved to know beforehand.

He was about to stand up and take her aside when Carol sat down next him while Monica started to fix some drinks.

"So, you told her yet?"

"I'm working on it…"

"Chandler!"

"It's hard okay!" He defended himself. "I haven't talked about in the whole 17 years…I can't come out with it!"

"Okay but you know you have to right?"

"Yes, I know!" He buried his head in his hands. "I've told everyone to come over tonight…"

"Everyone?" Carol questioned. "Even Ross?"

"Yeah…" He looked down. "I told him to come a bit later, I wanted to the talk to everyone else first."

"What was that?" Monica asked. "Ross is coming?"

"I'm sorry, I know I should have told you but…"

Once again he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He stood up and opened it to find Joey, Rachel and Phoebe stood there.

"Its weird you lot knocking…" Chandler tried to ease the uncomfortable tension as he stepped aside to let them in.

"Yeah, well…we didn't think we should walk in…" Joey explained, smiling slightly.

"Yeah…" Chandler nodded, not really knowing what else to say.

Silence took hold over the apartment, everyone waiting for someone else to speak first.

"So…" Phoebe finally managed to say.

"Right…" Chandler looked up. "Um, maybe we should all sit down."

"Yeah…okay…"

Chandler took a seat next to Monica, who instantly took his hand, supportively.

"Both you say anything…" Rachel started. "We want you to know that we're so sorry…"

"I know…" He said quietly, looking down. "But that doesn't change what happened."

Rachel glanced at Joey and Phoebe, all sharing a sad look, scared this might be end of the greatest friendship they ever had.

"But I don't want to live in the past…" Chandler continued. "I want to want on…"

"Okay…" Joey nodded understandingly. "So uh…how do we fit into this?"

"I don't know whether things can go back to how it was before…but I think we owe it to ourselves to try…"

"Really?" A smile spread across his face.

"Both of you?" Rachel questioned, looking at Monica.

"Yeah, both of us…" Monica spoke for the first time.

"That's great!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"It's not going to happen straight away though…" Chandler reminded them when he saw how excited and happy they seemed.

"Yeah, we understand that!" Rachel told them. "Anything you want us to do…."

"There are a few things…" They all looked at him, even Monica looked mildly curious.

"Okay, shoot…"

He hesitated, his mouth closed and then opened again before he let the words fall out. "Why didn't you trust me?"

The three exchanged looks again, all opening one of the others would have something to say about that.

"I don't… I don't know…" Rachel stuttered. "I don't it wasn't that we didn't trust you…. more like we trusted Ross…"

"Yeah, everything happened so fast…" Joey added. "I mean, one minute Rach and Pheebs was telling us that they thought you were cheating and then the next I was dragging Ross off you because he said you admitted it…."

"Wait…" Monica stopped him. "You said Rachel and Phoebe told you…. That wasn't Ross…"

"We feel so guilty!" Phoebe confessed. "Even though we followed you out to that house and we told the guys, I don't think we never actually believed it was true."

"Yeah…" Rachel agreed, tearfully. "But then Ross said you admitted it and with everything we saw…. Sorry…we really are sorry…"

Chandler gave a single nod, looking at his hand entwined with his wife's. He understood why they would think that but he thought you would at least trust him enough to talk to him about it.

Joey watched his best friend, his own eyes shone with tears. He wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted to know what he had to do to get his best friend back.

"Why didn't you help him?" Monica blurted out, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"He was hurt… no matter what you thought he did or didn't do you should have helped!" She stated. "He was still your friend…"

"I know…" Joey hung his head.

Chandler looked up again, waiting to see if one of his friends had an explanation.

"Chandler, you got to understand that if we knew how bad it was, we wouldn't have left you…" Rachel assured him. "Even if what Ross said was true…"

"But you did leave…" He whispered, his eyes resting on her. "Why did you?"

Rachel took a deep breath, trying to sort her thoughts so she could explain.

"Monica's my best friend…. she's done so much for me… I don't like it when she hurts…" She started. "But the thought of you doing that hurt me…us…too.."

"Yeah…" Phoebe continued. "If you ever cheated on each other… then it wouldn't just betraying each other but us too…."

"Remember when Ross did it?" Joey glanced at Rachel quickly before continuing. "We all got caught in the middle but it was much worse this time…because….well because you're Chandler…"

He frowned confused. "I don't understand…."

"Okay…Mon, remember when I first moved in, I kept saying sorry for telling you all my problems…" Rachel looked at her.

"Yeah…" She nodded. "I told you that everyone needs someone to talk to."

"Right and when I asked who you talked to you told me Chandler…" Rachel continued; the comment caused husband and wife to look at each other smile. "Later I found out that Joey did to…so did Ross…"

Chandler tensed slightly at the mention of his name; he looked up and saw Carol watching him closely.

"Anyway, as time went by I found myself telling you stuff…confiding you too…" Rachel said quickly, seeing his reaction to Ross' name. "You helped me out so much when my parents got divorced…with the whole Chloe thing and when Ross got together with Emily…you even came to the beauty parlour with me!"

Chandler smiled slightly, remembering the day. He was still upset about his break up with Kathy and they just spent the day doing nothing in particular, just enjoying being able to slag off the person they cared about…for Chandler it was Kathy or Rachel it was Ross.

"I think that Rachel is trying to say is that we all relied on you…." Phoebe added.

"What?" Chandler was taken back.

"You were always there…" Joey told him. "No matter what we needed you somehow knew how to make us feel better…whether it was by making us laugh or just being there to listen…"

"You're like the big brother none of us had…" Phoebe said quietly.

"We were gutted that you could do something like that…" Joey sighed. "Even if you didn't."

"I know it doesn't make much sense…" Rachel started.

"I think it does…" Chandler cut in, softly.

"You do?"

"Yeah…" He nodded, smiling slightly.

"So, what now?" Joey asked.

"I think…I think we should try and fix our friendships…" Chandler stated, looking at Monica to check what she thought.

"Yeah, I think we should all move on…." She smiled at them, taking hold of Chandler's hand again.

"That's great!" Joey exclaimed, jumping up and pulling them both into a hug. "Thank you…thank you so much!"

Chandler laughed slightly and stepped back, looking at Rachel and Phoebe who sat with tear stains cheeks.

"You two okay?" He asked gently.

"Yeah…" Phoebe nodded, standing up and hugging him to, Rachel followed. "Yeah we are now…"

The five of them stood hugging onto each other, the girls letting happy tears fall down their faces while both Joey and Chandler shrugged to hold onto their emotions.

"Um Chandler…" Carol's voice interrupted their group hug causing everyone to look at her. "Isn't there more…"

They turned their gaze to Chandler, curiously as he stepped back. At first he shot Carol an annoyed glared, he didn't want to tell them but then he remembered Ross was going to be there any minute.

"What's going on?" Monica asked him.

"Its uh…its nothing…" He stuttered, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Chandler…" Carol glared at him.

"I can't…" He dropped onto the couch.

"You can't what?" Monica questioned. "What's going on?"

"Ross on his way over…" Carol told them, hoping Chandler would carry on.

"What?" Joey frowned. "Why?"

"Chandler, talk to us…" Rachel told him after he was quiet for a few minutes.

"I need your support…" He whispered.

"Of course, we're here for you…" Joey assured.

"Yeah, remember what I said…" Monica lifted his chin with her finger, making him look at her. "I'll support you no matter what you decide."

"That goes for us too…" Rachel told her, Joey and Phoebe nodding in agreement.

"Good because I called the police…" He admitted quietly.

"Really?" Joey was shocked.

"Yeah…" Chandler looked up, tears brimming his eyes. "They are also coming around later."

"Why have a got a feeling there is more to this…" Rachel said quietly.

No spoke; they just watched Chandler wondering what was actually going on when there was a knock at the door. Joey stood up and answered it, staring at Ross before stepping aside and letting him in.

"Mom, Dad?" Monica frowned seeing her parents behind her brother.

"We want to know what's happening…" Judy explained.

"Chandler, how you feeling, son?" Jack looked at him.

"I'm okay…" He shrugged, looking away.

Before Joey had chance to close the door behind the Gellers, the two policemen from the hospital appeared. Silence fell over the apartment, everyone looking at Chandler and Ross who stared at each other.

"Mr Bing…" Cole started.

"Yeah…" Chandler nodded, moving his glaze.

"What's going on?" Ross asked.

Chandler begun to shake, this was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"It's over…" He told him.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	11. TOW Everyone Finds Out The Truth

**Thank you for all the reviews! Here's the part most of you've wanted to read, I hope it was worth the wait!! Please review and let me know what you think!! **

**TOW- Everyone Finds Out The Truth**

"It's over?" Judy repeated, looking at her son-in-law. "I know what happened was a terrible thing but Ross has apologised for that."

"It's not that simple." Chandler stated quietly, still looking at Ross.

"What's going on?" Joey looked between the two.

"Monica, tell him not to do this!" Judy said.

"I can't…." Monica told her, her voice shaking slightly.

"Ross is your brother!"

"And Chandler's my husband!"

"Okay, I think we all need to calm down…" Phoebe joined in.

"Yes…" Jack agreed. "We all need to talk about this before it goes any further."

"It's too late for that…" Chandler shook his head.

"Chandler, please…" Ross begged quietly, speaking for the first time.

"I can't…"

"Chandler, you can't do this to him…" Judy exclaimed, grabbing hold of his arm and turning him to face her. "Please…he's got children, think about them!"

"That's what I'm doing!"

"No you're not!" Ross cut in. "You're just thinking about yourself!"

"And why the hell shouldn't I!?" Chandler raised his voice slightly.

"Mr Geller, I think you should come with us…" Officer Cole told him.

"You're just jealous!" Ross continued, walking closer to Chandler. "Jealous that you can't have kids of your own so you're trying to ruin what I have!"

A lump formed in Chandler's throat, threatening to choke him as he heard shocked gasps escape from the rest of his friends.

"Ross…" Monica whispered, this wasn't her brother. This wasn't the brother she had become best friends with over the last 15 years or so. This was someone completely different.

"I'm your brother, Monica!" He spun around to face her, anger and hurt filled inside of him. "Don't let him do this!"

"It's your own fault…" She said tearfully.

"How can you do this to me?!"

"How can you do this to Chandler?" Carol looked at him.

"What?"

"You're acting as if he's betrayed you but in fact he's doing you a huge favour!" She told him. "He could have given in along time ago but he never, he stayed to help you!"

"What's she talking about?" Monica asked, looking at her husband. "Chandler?"

"Mon, don't worry about…" Chandler responded, looking at the door, wondering if he could make a run for it.

"Chandler!" Carol glared at him. "This needs to end!"

"I agree…" Cole stepped in. "Mr Geller come with us, please…"

"Why am I not surprised you're sticking up for him!" Ross said sarcastically to his ex-wife. "Who's next? Rachel?"

"Just what are you getting out?!" Rachel demanded.

"You just can't let it go, can you?" Chandler sighed. "You can't accept that nothing happened!"

"Will someone tell us what the hell is going on?!" Monica insisted.

"Ross, has gotten it into his head that Chandler and I had an affair…" Carol explained.

"What?!"

"I don't see you denying it!" Ross shot back.

"Ross nothing happened!" Chandler yelled.

"Whatever…" He muttered.

"Y'know what, forget it…" Chandler whispered, dropping to the couch. "Just get him out of here…"

The two officers stepped forward, closer to Ross. Cole took his arm and tempted to pull Ross out of the apartment but Ross stood rooted in the same spot. Panicked washed over him; he had taken it to far this time... he needed to do something.

Rachel covered her mouth with her hand, shocked that all this was happening. Ross was being arrested and Chandler was the one pressing charges. So much had happened the last few days; she didn't know if they were all be able to go back to how it use to be.

Monica looked from her brother to her husband, she knew there was something more to all of this but she couldn't work out what it was. The look on Chandler's face told her it was something bad and that scared her.

"Chandler, please…" Ross whispered. "I'll do anything…"

"It's too late…" Carol spoke up when Chandler refused to answer.

"It's not to late…" Judy stepped in. "We can sort this out between us."

"Chandler, what's going on?" Monica moved to his side, taking his hand.

He finally moved his gaze from the floor to look at her, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" She asked frustrated.

"Sorry for not talking to you…I thought I could handle it…I thought it would go away…" He sobbed, quietly but spoke to only her, forgetting the others were in the room. "I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Ross, what's happening?" Joey turned to him when no one could make sense of what Chandler was saying.

"Chandler, I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry…" Ross moved from Cole's gripped and closer to his best friend. "Please, I'll do anything…just please give me another chance…"

"Ross, don't do this…" Chandler looked at him.

"Anything it takes, I'll do it…" Ross pleaded. "I see how bad it is now…I took it too far, please…"

"Mr Geller…" Cole stepped forwards, knowing if they didn't do something soon Chandler may change his mind.

"You have to go…" Chandler whispered, looking away again.

"I won't be able to handle it, Chandler!" Ross stated, tearfully. "Please, you know I won't…I'm not like you…I'm not strong…"

Chandler head snapped up to face him again. "You think I'm strong? Well, I'm not…. I'm wasn't strong enough to finish this when it started!"

Monica stepped back to stand next to Rachel, looking questionably at her friends, wondering if they had any idea but they looked as confused as her, all except Carol.

"You are strong, Chandler…." Ross told him. "You've dealt with this on your own… and you've managed to make something of your life…"

"That's why I need to do this…"

"No, you don't!" He insisted. "We can get through this together…. We can go back to normal…I promise…"

"You've made a lot of promises…" Chandler stated. "How do you know you're going to keep this one?"

"Because I've realised I've got so much to lose…" He replied. "My children, my sister, my friends…. You…"

Chandler sighed and rubbed his eyes, maybe this time it would work. Maybe if everyone knew they would be able to help. He slowly looked up at him again, wondering if he could trust him. The apartment was silent for a few minutes, while Chandler made his decision. Ross looked pleading at him, his eyes silently asking for forgiveness. Carol watched the pair closely, worried Ross would get his own way while everyone else in the room looked on curiously and anxious about what was happening.

"Okay…" He whispered.

"What?"

"Okay…we'll sort this together…."

"Really?" Ross asked shocked, he thought it would be to late to sort.

"Chandler, what are you doing?" Carol asked.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Ross replied.

"Mr Bing, I think we should talk before you make any decisions…" Cole said.

"I've already made my mind up." Chandler shook his head. "I'm sorry, I wasted your time."

"Mr Bing, will you reconsider just thinking about it?"

"I've already have." He told him. "Thank you for everything."

The officers sighed in defeat and headed towards the door.

"Well, now we've gotten that sorted…" Judy started cheerfully once they had left.

"We've got along way to go before it's sorted…" Chandler muttered.

"Are you going to tell us whats going on now then?" Monica asked.

Chandler looked at her, suddenly feeling guilty for not including her into this before.

"Oh, Mon…I'm so sorry…" He exclaimed. "I didn't mean to leave you out…"

She nodded but didn't say anymore, scared of what actually was happening.

"Maybe we should talk alone…" Chandler suggested, he didn't know if he'd be able to speak about everything with the room filled with people.

"She…she doesn't need to know, does she?" Ross panicked slightly, knowing his sister would hate him.

"You need help Ross…" Chandler told him quietly. "I need to help."

"I thought we were doing this together?!"

"We can't!" Chandler said in frustration. "We been trying that for the last 17 years!! It doesn't work!"

"What if I don't want to get some help!" Ross said stubbornly.

"The police are only a phone call away…" Chandler replied calmly.

"So is that it now, is it?" Ross asked. "Every time I don't want to do something you do you'll call the police?!"

Chandler let out a short laugh, not being able to believe what he was hearing and began to pace around the room

"Maybe Chandler's right…" Joey stepped in, not wanting anything to happen. "Maybe its best if we leave…"

"So he can turn my sister against me! I don't think so!" Everything Ross had promised was now forgotten, he didn't know why he was treating Chandler like this again but he couldn't stop himself.

"Ross, are you listening to yourself?!" Carol exclaimed. "For some reason, Chandler's given you another chance, you need to sort yourself out!"

"Y'know its funny how quick you are to back him up…" He turned to his ex-wife. "And you wonder why I think there something going between you!"

"It's all I your head!" Chandler snapped. "And by the sounds of things there's nothing much else there!"

"What did you just say?!"

"Alright, calm down!" Joey said, standing between the two.

"Yeah, I think that's best…I'm going home…" Carol reached for her bag. "And Ross, don't think you're going anywhere near Ben before you get help!"

"What?!" Ross forced his attention from Chandler to her. "You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can!! And I'd advice Rachel to do the same!" He replied, slamming the door behind her as she left.

"I've already decided that…" Rachel whispered.

"You can't do that!" Ross repeated. "Chandler, tell them…tell them I wouldn't hurt my children!"

"He wouldn't hurt them…" Chandler said, causing everyone to look at him questionable. "Until Ben doesn't go to the school he chooses.."

"What?!"

"Or Emma has a boyfriend, he doesn't approve of…"

"What the hell are you doing?" Ross asked, quietly. "You know I wouldn't hurt them, I've never have…I never will…"

"You don't know what you would do in the future…" Chandler told him. "What if I wasn't here….what if all those years I took those job offers and moved….who would it have been then?!"

The apartment fell silent as everyone slowly started to work out what was going on.

"You've…..you've…." Monica couldn't find the words she was looking for. "This…this has happened before?"

Still, no one spoke; Chandler stared at Ross who was looking guilty at the floor.

"Ross, what's going on?" Judy asked her son, unconvinced that he was capable of what everyone was thinking.

"Nothing…" Ross stated, calmly. "Everyone's just overreacting."

"Overreacting?!" Chandler exclaimed, loudly.

"Chandler, listen…" Ross started but got cut off.

"No you listen!" Chandler snapped, he needed to end this now before he changed his mind. "I'm talking and for once you're going to listen!"

"I know what you're going to say…" Ross continued, ignoring his statement.

"You haven't got a clue! Now sit down and shut up!" Chandler pushed him down to the couch.

Ross looked up at him shocked; he'd never seen Chandler like this before. He swallowed as he realised that Chandler probably felt 10 times what he feeling now in the past.

"All these years, I thought I could handle this!" Chandler looked down at him, his voice shook with emotion. "I thought every time would be the last…I thought it would go away on it's own."

"Chandler…" Monica whispered, moving closer to her husband as he revealed secrets that she should have known….she should have guessed.

"But it didn't and I was stupid to think it would…" Chandler didn't looked at her, he forgot anyone else was in room; he just kept his focus on Ross. "But I can't do that anymore, I can't live like that…"

Monica placed a hand on his shoulder as his body shook with a mixture of nervous, fear and anguish. Her actions made him look at her, seeing the tears in her eyes made his own well up as he silently questioned himself for the reason why he didn't talk to her before.

The couple stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime, Chandler got lost in her eyes, everything forgotten as he concentrated on fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry…." Monica whispered, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I should have known…I should have seen it…" She cried, silently.

"No, no…it's my fault…" He told her, allowing the tears slip down his face. "I should have never let it get this far…"

She cried harder as he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly to him as she sobbed into his chest. He saw Phoebe and Rachel holding onto each other, tears streaming from their eyes. Joey stood dead still, staring straight ahead in shock trying to make sense of what was being said. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want too. How could he let his best friend go through this? How could he not have known….not have seen it?

"Ross…." His mother turned to him. "Tell me he's making it up…tell me it's not true…"

Her statement caused everyone to look at Ross, waiting to see what his reply would be although they all knew the truth.

He didn't say anything, he just adverted his eyes, refusing to look at anyone.

"How could you?" Judy cried. "How could you do something so terrible?!"

"Mom, I'm sorry…" He finally said, looking up at her. "I didn't mean it….I never meant to do it….it just happened."

"Just happened?!" Joey repeated angrily. "Being late for work, just happens…. Dropping a plate, just happens…. Forgetting to give someone a phone message, just happens….Beating the crap out of your best friend for 17 years does _not _just happen!!!"

"What would you know about it?!" Ross jumped up defensively.

"What? You're going to hit me too?!" Joey yelled, standing up straighter. "Because I'm not like Chandler, at this moment in time I don't give a damn about you! I will fight back!"

"Go on then!" Ross challenged. "Hit me…make me pay!"

Joey thought back to when they were in the hospital and Ross had told him the same thing but he refused to lay a finger on him. Now it was different. He drew his hand back, balling it up into a fist but before he had chance to bring it to Ross' face Chandler jumped in pushing Joey away.

"No, no stop it!" He exclaimed, holding Joey back as he made another move towards Ross.

"What are you doing?!" Joey asked his best friend. "How can you do this after everything he's done!?"

"Because he's one of my best friends!" Chandler stated. "He's my wife's brother, he's my godchildren's father….he's going to be my children's uncle!"

"You seriously want him near your children?!" Rachel asked shocked.

"Yes…and like I said we're going to get through this…all of us."

"You want us to forgive and forgot?!" Joey exclaimed.

"No, I want you to support him and me too…" Chandler told him. "I want you to help him…you promised you'd do anything I asked!"

"But what he did…" Phoebe started.

"What he did was wrong…" Chandler interrupted. "But it's illness….he needs our help…"

"Why should we?" Joey asked stubbornly.

"Because that's what friends do!" He claimed. "That's what families do!"

"Chandler…" Monica tried to talk.

"And we are all family!" Chandler continued. "We have been for over 10 years….we can't throw that away…"

Ross listened to what Chandler was saying but kept his eyes on his friends, trying to read their faces. He was shocked to see Chandler standing up for him; he thought he was just going to leave him to be alone.

"He needs help…" Chandler said quietly, turning to look at Ross. "He needs to sort his life out…. So he's going to need us…all of us…."

Ross didn't say anything; the two of them just stared at each other.

"Okay…" Monica whispered, nodding her agreement as she slipped one arm around her husband's waist. "I'll do it…"

Chandler moved his gaze from Ross to his wife, putting an arm around to her too and kissing her head softly before looking at his friends and in-laws questionable.

Jack and Judy nodded straight away, eager to help their marvel child while Phoebe and Rachel both reluctantly agreed.

"Joe?" Chandler asked after a few seconds of silence.

Joey looked at him, torn between the choices he had, he didn't know if he was able to forgive Ross for what he has done but he knew he had to do it for Chandler.

"Okay…" He slowly said. "But if he steps on foot out of line…"

"Yeah, okay…" Chandler cut him off, knowing what he was going to say.

Chandler moved away from them all and over to one of the kitchen draws as they all watched him curiously. He picked something from out of it and walked back over to stand in front of Ross, he took an involuntary step back.

"What is it?" Ross frowned as Chandler held a small white card out to him.

"It's a number for a therapist…" Chandler told him. "I've already made an appointment for myself."

"A shrink?" Ross questioned doubtfully. "I don't know…"

"Ross, look around…" Chandler told him simply. "You've got your friends and your family who are willing to help you…"

"I know but…"

"No buts…you have two choices, you can either refuse to do this and walk away from away from everyone who ever cared about you or you can get the help you need with all us there to support you…" Chandler told him calmly, still holding the card out. "It's your choice…"

Ross looked around the room, his parents watching in unbelief of what they've been told, Monica and Phoebe silently pleading with him to make the right choice. He couldn't read Rachel's face; she had a mixture of emotions, hate, sadness, concern and confusion. While Joey was still staring hatefully at him.

Chandler wore a blank expression, this was it….this was the end of it all. If Ross choose to walk away then he would let him, he had, had enough.

Ross sighed loudly as he debated with his decision….

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!! Oh and for the many of you who **

**have asked, the reason for Ross' behaviour will soon be revealed and I hope it's a **

**convincing one!! **


	12. TOW Ross’ Decision

**Hey, thank you all for the reviews! Please keep them coming! **

**Enjoy!**

**TOW- Ross' Decision **

"So, what's it going to be?" Chandler asked, breaking the silence that was hung over the apartment.

"I want my friends and family…." Ross whispered, his eyes transfixed on the card but didn't make a move to take it. "But I don't think I can go to a shrink."

"Okay, fine…" Chandler said calmly as he moved to the door and opened it. "Have a nice life."

"Chandler, please…we can sort this ourselves." Ross pleaded.

"No we can't!" Chandler stated. "I can't trust you, Ross…you've said a million and one times it was going to stop but it hasn't!"

"But this time it will be different!"

"How?" He questioned. "Because everyone knows now? What's to stop you from doing the same to them?"

"I wouldn't!" Ross insisted. "I'm not like that…. I'm not out of control."

"We saw you, Ross…" Rachel spoke quietly. "The other day…. You wouldn't let him talk…you didn't give him chance to explain."

"I thought he was cheating on my sister!"

"And that makes it okay?" Chandler asked. "Just like all those times you thought Carol and I were cheating on you…or when you blamed me for you and Rachel not getting together… or when you broke up…"

Rachel covered her mouth with her hand, letting out a small cry. She had caused Ross to lose his temper; she was the cause of Chandler's pain.

"Ross, I can't do this anymore…. I used to be scared of what would happen I stopped this…but I'm not now…." Chandler admitted, sighing. "I've stopped being scared of you…I'm just tired…I don't want to be tired anymore."

Ross looked at him; he knew this was the end. He knew if he chose not to do as Chandler wanted then no one would stop him but he would be alone, he wouldn't have anyone.

"Okay…" He whispered, almost unheard.

"What?"

"Okay, I'll do it…" He said louder.

"Right…" Chandler replied, not sure what else to say. "Good."

"I want to show you, that I've changed…" Ross claimed. "If this is the way to do it, then fine."

"I think it has to be this way.." Chandler nodded, slightly before looking at the ground.

"Okay, no problem…" Ross stated before looking around at the rest of his friends. No one knew what to say or do. "I think, it might be best if I left now…give you guys some space."

"Yeah, maybe that's a good idea…" Monica replied quietly.

"You can stay with us tonight…" Judy offered.

"Yeah, okay…" Ross gave her a small smile of thanks before turning back to his friends. "I really am sorry… I didn't mean any of it."

"At least you've admitted you've got a problem now…" Phoebe when it was clear no one else was going to say anything.

"Yeah…Chandler, thank you…. Thanks for doing this…" He sighed when he saw his friend, jump back slightly as he stepped closer. "I guess I should go…"

"Okay…" Chandler looked the floor. He heard him sigh again before he turned and left the apartment, his parents following.

Rachel took a look around at her friends, wondering what to do. Joey had started to pace around the room, trying to release the anger that boiled inside of him. Phoebe looked as helpless as she felt. While Monica was wrapped in Chandler's arms, as he tried to comfort her.

"Do…do you guys want some time?" She asked quietly.

Chandler looked at her surprised. "Oh, I thought you'd wanna stick around and talk about it or something."

"Well, yeah but if you need some space.." Phoebe started.

"Hell no, I wanna know what going on!" Joey claimed.

"Joey!" Rachel shot him a look.

"No, it's okay…" Chandler shook his head. "I know I've got some explain to do."

"Stop it!" Joey stated.

"What?"

"Stop talking as this your own fault!"

"Well, keeping it to myself is my own fault…" Chandler sighed and sat down. "I should have said something along time ago."

"So why didn't you?" Monica asked gently, taking a seat next to him and reaching for his hands as the others slowly made their way to sit down to.

"I don't know…" He ran his other hand through his hair before looking at them. "I know it sounds stupid but I thought I could handle, I thought I was in control."

"When do you realise you wasn't?" Rachel questioned quietly.

"When I thought he was going to keep hit me until…until…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

Joey shot up from his seat again. "I can't believe you're going to let him get away with this!"

"I'm not letting him get away with it!" Chandler replied.

"He should be locked up!"

"What good would that do!" Chandler snapped. "He needs help!"

Joey stared at his best friend; he was trying to help him not get him angry.

"Chandler, I'm just worried about you, okay…" He said quietly.

"I know…" Chandler sighed. "I know but this is the right thing to do."

"How do you know that?"

"Remember after Emily and he sent to that psychiatrist?" His friends nodded so he continued. "Well, that helps…a lot… I had my friend back, my normal friend…."

"But he dropped out of that." Monica stated. "What if he does that again."

"We won't let him." Rachel said.

"I really think that will work, now you all know." Chandler told them.

"Why are you so keen on helping him?" Phoebe questioned. "I mean after everything he did to you…."

"I know it doesn't change things but it wasn't all the time…and a lot of the time it was mental abuse…" He explained. "It was his way to realise his anger, I don't think he really knew what he was doing."

"What do you mean?" Rachel frowned.

"Well, like whenever he was upset or angry about something to would take it out on me…Shout, throw things, break stuff."

"Makes no difference!" Joey replied stubbornly.

"I know…believe me know." He looked at him. "Just if he has a professional to talk to, who will help him control his anger…"

"What about all the other times?" Monica asked.

"Other times?"

"When it wasn't mental abuse…"

"Oh….It….it was when he was really upset…" He mumbled looking at his hands. "During college, for some reason he had convinced himself Carol and I were cheating on him…"

"What about me?" Rachel interrupted timidly.

"You?" Chandler frowned, confused.

"You said earlier…that he blamed you for stuff that happened during our relationship…" She looked down guilty. "Is that true?"

"Yeah…um…that pros and cons list was my idea…." Chandler stuttered slightly. "He met Chloe while he was out with me…"

"I was there to!" Joey cut in.

"None of those are good reasons for doing what he did!" Phoebe stated.

"I know…" Chandler agreed. "I think part of him still believed there was something between me and Carol and that I was trying to do same with him and Rachel…"

"He actually thought I cheated on him!" Rachel looked shocked. "He thought I was capable of something like that!"

Chandler shrugged. "I don't really know what he was thinking…. I'm just trying to make sense of it myself."

"If you knew what he was doing was wrong why didn't you say anything?" Phoebe asked.

Chandler was silent for a moment, thinking about the question. For years he had tried to get the courage to speak up about what was happening but always backed out because he was scared of the reaction he was going to get. How could he explain that to them without them feel as if he didn't trust them?

"I think at first I was like in denial…I convinced myself it would stop…" He explained. "Then there was no one I could really talk to…"

"What about us?" Joey head snapped up.

"Well, at that time I only knew Monica and Phoebe…" He swallowed, glancing at his wife. Hoping what he was going to say wouldn't hurt her "I didn't really know Phoebe, we had only just meet and well… Mon was his sister… who do you think she would have believed?"

"You don't know I would have chosen Ross…" She shook her head slightly.

"Maybe but you all know how insecure I can be…I was worried that if I said anything then you would take Ross' side and for the first time in my life I had some real good friends…people who I left comfortable around…"

Monica reached out for his hand again, entwining her fingers in his; silently telling him she understood.

"Okay, how about after that?" Phoebe gave a single nodded. "When all 6 of us all got to know each other…after we all become best friends."

"Ross was happy…" He shrugged. "It stopped for a while, there was one incident when Rach meet Paolo…."

Joey frowned slightly thinking back, remembering it was the night of the black out. His mouth dropped open, realising something.

"You said you tripped over!" He looked at him accusingly.

"Yeah, I guess you're not the only good actor…" Chandler tried to joke, giving him a small smile.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Joey exclaimed, annoyed. Angry with Chandler for not not trusting him, angry with Ross for doing it and angry with himself for not realising what was going on.

"I couldn't…."

"Yes you could have!" Joey insisted. "I would have believed you!"

"I know you would have but it was not that simple!" Chandler shot back. "If the truth would have came out then it would have torn the group apart…you guys are like my family…I've already had one broken down family, I didn't want another one!"

There was silence over the apartment as they all thought about his statement.

"I can't believe how un-selfish you've been…I can't believe all these years you've put us all before yourself…" Phoebe whispered, she stood up and hugged him. "Thank you."

Chandler slowly hugged back; he wasn't expecting this; which made him feel stupid for ever doubting them and for not saying anything before. He looked over Phoebe's shoulder at Monica; she managed to give him a small smile, although tears were silently running down her face.

"I've given you all a lot of information to take in…" Chandler stepped back. "Maybe we should all take a break to think about…get a good night sleep."

"Yeah, yeah I think that's a good idea…" Rachel agreed.

"Okay, well…I guess we'll see you tomorrow.." Phoebe added, squeezing his hand lightly before moving to hug Monica, whispering in her ear as she did. "Look after him."

"I will…" She nodded, hugging back.

"I'm sorry…" Rachel said to Chandler quietly.

"Why?"

"For being the reason for your pain…"

Chandler pulled her into his arms, reassuringly. "It's not your fault…if it wasn't you then it would have been something else."

"Well, I'm still sorry…" She cried quietly. "And thank you…thank you, so much."

"You're more then welcome…" He whispered back, holding her for a while longer before letting her go before turning to Joey.

"You okay, man?"

"I can't believe this has happen!"

"I know but don't do anything stupid okay?" Knowing what his best friend was thinking.

"But…"

"Please…let me deal with this…" Chandler asked. "Let me do this the right way."

Joey looked at him for a moment. "Okay, fine…"

"Thank you!"

"But remember what I said earlier…he steps one foot out of line then that's it!"

Chandler nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Come on, Joe…" Rachel said. "We'd better let them get some rest."

"Yeah, okay.." Joey sighed. "I'll cya tomorrow…. You know where we are if you need anything."

"Thanks, man…"

They all exchanged goodbyes again and the couple watched as their friends left, leaving the apartment silent. Chandler put his arms his wife and held her tight as she started to cry again. His own eyes filling with tears as he screwed them shut tightly…. _It was over…it was finally over. _

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	13. TOI In Spain

**Hey guys! Sorry, haven't update in a while! Here's the next part! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I love them so keep them coming! **

**Enjoy!**

**TOI-In Spain**

He stared out into the night sky from the balcony of the quiet Spanish villa. The moon's reflection danced on the small swimming pool below him. The tall trees hid the view of the ocean that was just a few minutes walk down the road but you could still hear the waves crashing over the rocks.

He leant his arms against the railing of the balcony, letting his eyes slowly close as the warm breeze, blew against his face. He opened them again when he felt an arm slip around his waist.

"Hey, what you doing up?" Monica asked her husband.

"Couldn't sleep…" Chandler replied quietly, pulling her in front of him, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin of her shoulder.

She smiled and leaned back again him, placing her hands over his. They stood like that, not speaking, just enjoying being with one another. After a few minutes, Monica turned to face him, putting her arms around his neck, kissing him softly before resting her head against his chest.

Like Chandler had suggested, a few days after the truth had come out, the couple headed for Spain to spend some quality time together before they moved and the baby came. When they arrived, 6 days ago Nora was still there looking forward to spending a few days with her son. She was shocked when she heard the full story about what had been going on in New York during the last 17 years.

Monica was quite surprised by her reaction, immediately becoming over protective of her son. Trying to convince him to have nothing to do with Ross and to call the police believing he had only agreed to help Ross for Monica' sake. After talking with her daughter-in-law and finding out that she would support Chandler no matter what his decision was, she realised Chandler had made up his mind and nothing was going to change it. She wasn't happy about it but decided to support him and just enjoy the few days they were going to spend together.

Nora spent 4 day with them before leaving to start a book tour, leaving Chandler and Monica some alone time. They had another day together before they would head back to New York.

"You looking forward to going home?" Monica broke the silence.

"Uh, yeah…I guess…" He said, tensing slightly.

"What's wrong?" She looked up at him.

"Nothing…" He stuttered. "It's stupid, really…"

"No, come on…I want to know."

He looked at her for a minute before speaking. "I'm afraid…"

"Afraid?" She repeated, frowning slightly. "Of what? Of Ross because you don't have to be now we all…"

"No, no…" He cut her off. "Of what everyone's going to be like."

"How do you mean?"

"Everything is changing so fast…" He sighed. "We've moving and becoming parents…"

"You're worried about that?"

"No, I'm so happy about that!" He assured her quickly. "I wouldn't change nothing about that…. it's just when we always talked about moving and starting family, I always picture things to stay the same…y'know, the guys always coming over for dinner, seeing each other every day…"

"Well, it could still be like that."

"Yeah, it could be…" He nodded. "Or we could all drift apart."

"We won't…" She tried to sound reassuringly but her voice showed her doubts. "Will we?"

"I dunno, Mon…" He sighed and ran his hands over his face. "With us moving, Phoebe getting married…."

"You really think it's going to change us?" She asked, biting on her lip, worried.

"Oh, Mon…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything!" He apologized.

"No, it's okay…I'm glad you did…" She told him. "I just never thought about it before."

"Yeah, well I guessing everyone finding out about Ross wasn't a good time." He sighed, looking down.

"Hey…" She lifted his chin with her hand so he was looking at her. "I'm glad we find out…it doesn't matter whether or not it was a good time for the rest of us…. It had gone on long enough."

"I know…" He gave her a small smile. "But I just wished I said something earlier…maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

"No, any time we would have found out would have been hard…" She shook her head slightly.

"Yeah, I guess…" He sighed again. "I want you to know, that it wasn't because I didn't trust you or anything…. I trust you more then I ever done anyone in my life…. It's just…. It was just hard…."

"I understand…" She assured him. "I'm amazed at how you managed to handle it…. All these years without letting on…"

"It wasn't that bad…" He looked down again.

"I couldn't have done it…"

"I think you'd be surprised what you're able to handle…" He glanced up at her. "So many people handle stuff like that and more everyday…."

"Yeah but most people do it out of fear of what would happen to them…" She cut him off softly. "You handle it because you cared some much about the rest of us…and it just makes me love you even more."

He looked up at her, a small smile formed across his face as he just listened to her talking.

"We're all so grateful for what you have done for us…." She continued, taking his hand in hers. "Now it's over and Ross is going to get his help… and we can all finally be happy…"

He took a step closer to her, reaching out and brushing her hair back behind her ear. He placed his hand on her cheek, using his thumb to brush away the single tear that was slowly starting to fall from her eye.

"I've always been happy…" He whispered. "Because I had you."

She reached up and put her hand on top of his, bringing it to her mouth and kissing it gently before stepping into close to him, wrapping her arm tightly around him.

"I love you…" She whispered in his chest as he tucked her head underneath his chin.

"I love you too." He replied. "For now and forever…."

_**XxXxX**_

He frowned, as he pressed the cancel button on the phone, the next morning.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Monica walked out.

"Huh?" He looked up. "Oh, yeah…yeah…. Just called Joey…. Rach, Pheebs and him are meeting us at the airport tomorrow."

"Oh right…. that's good…" She nodded, slightly. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, well…yeah I guess…" He shrugged, looking down at his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…. It doesn't matter…"

"Chandler?"

He sighed looked up at her and sighed loudly. "Its just Ross isn't going to be with them."

"Well, a lot has happened…" Monica told him, sitting down opposite him. "It's going to take awhile for all of us to try and forget that."

"But that's it!" He claimed. "When I decided to finally do something about this… I knew no matter what ….I was still going to be there for Ross, I wasn't going to let it ruin our friendship…."

"And that's such an incredible thing to do…" She replied confused about what he actually meant. "Which is why I know if you get past everything that has happened then the rest of us can."

"It's…. just…. It just I don't know why everyone's doing…"

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"Well, I know you and your parents are doing this because he's your brother and you're meant to love him no matter what…" He started to explain, not sure if she would understand. "But the others…"

"What about the others?" She asked, after he paused.

"It just seems they're only doing it because I asked them too, after they told me they'd do anything I ask of them…" He admitted. "I mean I know if it wasn't for me Joey wouldn't be doing this."

"Well, shouldn't you just be glad they're doing it…" She questioned, knowing he was right. "No matter what their reasons are?"

"I don't know…" He lied down on the sun bed, covering his eyes with his hands. "How can they forgive him they don't really want to?"

"Maybe…maybe he can't be forgiven…." She said, getting up and sit by his side. "Maybe we'll just all move on."

"But I don't want that." He look lifted his head slightly to look at her.

"Nor do I…" She whispered, taking hold on both his hands.

"Y'know, I use to be jealous…" He admitted.

"Jealous of what?" She frowned.

"Oh everyone's relationship with Ross…I wonder how he could have such a good relationship with them but not me…" He looked down at their hands, joined.

She stayed silent, afraid if she said anything he would stop talking. He always had problems, talking about his feelings and whenever he did, he was always vague about it.

"I use to watch him with Joey…. Half wondering if he was doing the same to him as he was to me…. Half wondering why me and not Joey…"

Monica squeezed his hand when he paused, causing him to look up at her. Her eyes encouraging him to go on.

"I hated not being able to trust him with his own friends…. I hated watching his every move just in case something had to one of you…" His eyes filled with tears as he stared into hers. "I hated that I couldn't talk to anyone about it…. I ha…. I hated him…."

She shifted closer to him, wrapping her arm tightly around him, like he always did to her whenever she was upset and need comfort.

"Y'know…. You don't have to go through his anymore…" She told him, quietly. "What he's done is unforgivable, everyone will understand if…."

He let his eyes slip close, listening to her words.

"He's your brother…" He whispered, cutting her off softly.

"I know…" She nodded, a few tears escaping her eyes. "But I don't know if I want him to be anymore."

He sat up and looked at her, shocked. Wondering how long she felt like this…wondering if all that time he was worried about his friends forgiving Ross because him of him, he should have worried about her too.

"I'm sorry…" He looked down.

"What for?" She questioned. "You haven't done anything."

"I just assumed you'd want to forgive him…I never thought about how this would effect you."

"What you talking about? You've gone through all of this all these years because you were thinking about all of us!" She told him. "Chandler, the only thing you've done wrong, is not thinking about yourself…. You always put us first…even if we didn't know it."

He didn't know how to reply, instead moved back to sat against the back of the chair and pulled her in front of him, so she was sat between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Are you upset with me?" He asked, breaking the silence after a few minute.

"What? No, why would I be?" She turned her head to look at him.

"For not talking to you…"

"No, I'm not upset…" She shook her head. "I'm upset that I didn't notice anything…"

"I guess, I'm just good at hiding it…" He gave her a small smile.

"It doesn't matter now, anyway…" She replied. "Everyone knows."

"Yeah…"He said quietly before looked at her again. "Y'know, earlier…you said what Ross did was unforgivable."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know why or how…" He started. "But I want to forgive him….and I know I can…"

She was quiet, thinking about everyone he had told her. "I think the rest of us will too…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think once everything has calmed down and everyone has seen that you're okay…" She told him. "I think everything will be…"

"I hope so…" He managed a small smile as silence took hold again.

Monica sighed, quietly as Chandler's arms tightened around her. Both of them stared into the water of the swimming pool, neither speaking. She couldn't get her head around everything that has happened, she had always looked up to her big brother now she finds out he's not who she thought he was.

She wondered how Chandler had the strength to forgive and help Ross, if it was her, she'd probably wouldn't even consider it. Even now, she wasn't sure if she had the compassion to do so and it wasn't happening to her. However deep down, she knew that if Ross kept his promise and got the help he need then things slowly might get back to the way they were but it would take a lot of time before she would trust him again. It would be longer before the others trusted him too, especially Rachel.

Joey may never completely get over it, she knew how much Chandler and him meant to each other. They shared a special bond that even the closest of brothers would find hard to beat. She also knew that Joey would be feeling the same as her, guilty about not realising something was wrong. She just hoped he would keep the promise he had made to Chandler about not doing anything stupid.

"What you thinking about?" Chandler voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Nothing really…" She shrugged slightly, giving him a small smile. "Just about what has happened and all…"

"Oh…" He replied. "Y'know what I think…"

"What's that?"

"I think we should forget about it all."

"What?"

"Look, we go home tomorrow…. And then we've got to deal with it all…" He explained. "Both me and Ross are starting therapy plus we've got the baby coming and we're moving…also Phoebe's wedding…everything is going to get a little stressful… so, I say we forget it for now and just concentrate on us."

"I think that's a great idea…"A smile spread across her face.

"Okay, good…" He nodded, pulling her closer to him and kissing her softly.

They managed not to break the kiss as they stood up. She gasped as he picked her up in his arms. She pulled back and looked at when she realised he was not walking inside.

"Where you going?" She asked but then noticed the swimming pool. "Oh, no…don't you dare!"

"What?" He looked at her innocently.

"Chandler Muriel Bing, you stop right now!" She ordered but he kept going. 

"Middle naming me, isn't help you Mon…" He grinned.

"Chandler!" she tried to get free from his arms but he would let her go. "Come on, we're fully clothed!"

He stopped by the edge of the pool and looked at her. "Do you know how much I love?"

She couldn't help but smile slightly. "I love you too…"

He leaned in and kissed her softly again, making her forget about where they were stood until he jumped forwards, sending them both into the water.

"Chandler!" She screamed. "You're so going to get it now!"

He laughed and splashed her. "Have to catch me first!"

She shook her head as he started to swim off. She took off after and when she reached him, she jumped on him, dunking him under the water.

He came up gasping for air as she started to laugh at him.

"I caught you." She smiled innocently at him.

"Oh yeah…well, have this!" He splashed her again.

"Hey!" She splashed him back, starting a fight between them.

After 5 minutes and a lot of laughing, he took her into his arms again, just holding her tightly.

"We even now?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Not by a long shot!" She told him, trying to sound serious.

"Oh, okay…" He nodded, knowing that she didn't mean it. He pulled and looked at her before kissing her. "How about now?"

"Erm… a little bit closer…" She smiled slightly.

He grinned and kissed her again. "Now?"

"Shut up and kiss me!" She ordered pulling him to back to her.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	14. TOW Ross And Rachel Fight

**Here's the next part! Its mainly Ross and Rachel….so I'm not sure about this chapter because I'm not a R&R writer….but I hope you still like it! Please review!**

**Enjoy! **

**TOW- Ross And Rachel Fight**

Both Joey and Rachel looked at each other when they heard the knock at the door. Rachel sighed and got up from where she was playing with Emma. She picked her daughter up before wondering over to the door and pulling it open. She took an involuntary step back.

"Ross…. Hey…" She stared at him, not sure how to react to him.

"Hey…" He replied quietly, his eyes transfixed on Emma.

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked, appearing behind them.

"I uh, I thought I'd come and see Emma…" He stuttered, glancing up at him before looking back at his daughter.

"You should have rung!" Joey claimed, crossing his arms.

"Joey…" Rachel sighed.

"She's my daughter y'know…" Ross looked at him. "And I love her."

"Joe, maybe you should go and get some coffee…" Rachel suggested.

"What?" He turned to her. "You want _me _to go."

"Maybe it would be best for me and Ross to talk alone…" She said quietly, hoping he would understand.

He looked at her for a moment, before grabbing his jacket of the foosball table. "I'll guess I'll see you later, then."

Ross stepped into the apartment so Joey could get past; silence took hold over the apartment, neither of them knowing how to start.

"Do you mind if I…." Ross said, holding out his arms to take Emma.

"Oh, oh yeah sure…" Rachel replied, passing her to him before moving to close the door.

Ross kissed the top of his daughter's head, walking over to where her stuffed animals were and sitting on the floor with her on his lap. He picked up a pink hippo that Joey had brought for her the day she was born. Emma grabbed it from his hand and started to wave it around, giggling causing Ross to smile.

He could tell Rachel was watching him closely, her eyes burning into the back of his head but he couldn't blame her really. He pulled Emma closer to him and tightening his arms around her, kissing the top of her head again.

"So, ho…how have you been?" Rachel asked awkwardly.

"I've been okay, I guess…" He replied quietly. "I don't really know what to do…"

"What do you mean, do?" She questioned, sitting down in one of the barcaloungers.

"I dunno…" He sighed, taking Emma off his lap so she could crawl over to her other toys. "I've got time off work, I'm staying with my parents…you guys hate me…"

"You're still with your parents?" Rachel ignored his last statement.

"Yeah, I guess they wanted to keep an eye on me…. I thought it would be best if I did as they asked…" He told her.

"Well, that's your choice…" She mumbled, looking down at her hands, not sure what else to say.

"Yeah…" He nodded, watching Emma again. "Rach, please don't take my daughter away from me."

She looked up at him, surprised by what he just said.

"I'm not going to, Ross…" She assured after a few minutes of silence.

"You're not?"

"No…" She shook her head. "I know I've got some issues with you and so have the others but I don't want Emma to suffer…"

"You've got to believe me, Rach…I would never do anything to hurt her, I promise!"

She nodded but never spoke, not sure what to believe. She never ever before imagine Ross being capable of such a thing and even after everyone found out about him and Chandler, she didn't think he would ever lay a finger on Emma but then she remember something Chandler had said.

He had said when he was offered jobs outside of New York, he refused because he was scared of who Ross would turn on. Now she was beginning to wonder what would happen if Ross went back on his word and dropped out of the counselling. Now everyone knew, Chandler wouldn't be able to hide it and plus he'd be in Westchester with Monica and the baby.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Ross said sadly, breaking her thoughts.

"Ross, I don't know what to think, okay…" She informed him. "I really do want to, I think deep down I do…but it's going to take awhile."

"I know…" He agreed. "I've got to win back everyone's trust."

"Yeah, you do."

"Do you think, thing would be able to go back to the way they were?"

"I honestly don't know…but maybe that's a good thing, a new start for everyone…"

"I guess…" He said, not really believing her.

"Maybe it would have happen anyway, what with Monica and Chandler starting a family and moving…. Phoebe is getting married…" Rachel continued. "Everyone's moving on."

Ross looked up at her. "Are you going to move on…make a fresh start."

"I haven't really thought about…" She told him, although she knew it was a lie. When they had found out about Monica and Chandler's plans to move, she began to wonder whether she wanted to raise Emma in an apartment… she knew she didn't want to do it alone.

"Do…do you think we could move on?" Ross asked, carefully.

"We?"

"Yeah, me and you…us…"

"There is no 'us' Ross, not anymore…" She claimed, picking up Emma. "We're in the past and it's going to stay that way."

"So, you're saying there is no chance for us ever again?"

"Ross, you're the father of my daughter…. I used to love you so much… there is always going to be a special connection between us…" She told him, gently. "But so much has happened, I don't think I can get past there."

"Ever?"

"I'm sorry…" She felt tears burn in her eyes. "But I want us to be friends…for Emma…"

"So, what if Emma wasn't here then you would have nothing to do with me?" Ross asked, raising his voice slightly.

Rachel tensed before silently telling herself to relax, that he would never touch her.

"I don't know…" She replied honestly.

"Well, thanks Rach…" He said sarcastically. "I really thought we meant something to each other!"

"Yeah we did!" She snapped back, angry at his attitude. "But if you remember correctly that fell apart… the only reason we stayed friends was because of the others…because neither of us wanted to split up the group!"

"So what's different now!" He shouted. "Why has that changed!"

"Because this isn't about me and you anymore!" She yelled back. "You screwed up big time! Chandler might have already forgiven you but the rest of us need time."

"And I'm giving you that!" He lowered his voice a little but didn't change his tone. "I'm getting help so that things can go back to normal!"

"You don't get it do you, things can never be the same again!" She told him. "Haven't you noticed that the only reason Joey hasn't chucked off the balcony is because Chandler asked him not to!"

Ross was silent for a moment. "Is that the only reason you're doing this? Because of Chandler?"

"I don't know, Ross….I don't know a lot anymore…" She whispered.

"So, he's got the control over all this…."

"What do you mean, control?" Rachel frowned.

"Well, he can turn everyone against me!" He explained. "If he said so you would all have nothing to do with me!"

Rachel stared at him. "God, you're unbelievable."

"Well, how would you feeling if you were me!"

Rachel sighed before walking into her bedroom, placing Emma in her crib and then walking back out to join Ross.

"Ross, we're not doing this because we like Chandler more then you or anything…" She explained, calmly. "Yes, there is a part that makes us hate you because you did it to our friend, our good friend but the main reason is because it feels like after all these years you never really knew you."

"What you talking about! I'm still the same person I've always been!"

"No, Ross you're not!" She shook her head.

"How am I different!"

"You've hidden stuff from us…" She told him. "You didn't trust us enough to tell us that you had problems!"

"What was I meant to say?" He asked, before continuing sarcastically. "_Hey guys, take a look at Chandler's ribs, I did that!" _

She sighed and shook her head, not bothering to reply to the comment.

"Look, Rach I know what I did was wrong, okay…" He continued. "And I'm getting help for it now…isn't that enough."

"Yes, Ross it's enough…" She told them. "It's enough to let me trust you with Emma again, it's enough to want to be friends again with you, it's enough to want to hang out with you…"

"But not enough for you to love me again!"

"No it isn't…" She told him softly. "But then again, I might not ever been able to anyway…. We broke up a long time ago Ross, its in the past…"

"Yeah but it doesn't have to be…" Ross replied, taking hold of her hands in his. "I still love you, Rach…"

"But I don't love you, Ross…" She started to cry, pulling her hands away from him.

"Yes, you do." He said in denial.

"No, Ross…I don't…" She brushed away the tears that fell from her face. "Maybe we were never meant to be."

"No! What we have is special…" He insisted. "We're soul mates…. we're…. we're lobsters…"

"Not no more…"

"Is it Joey?"

"Is what Joey?" She frowned slightly.

"Are you back with him?"

"What?" She stared at him. "Of course not!"

"Oh please, I've seen have close you've been with him!" Ross said, annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, because he knows what I'm going through!" She claimed.

"What? And Phoebe and Monica don't?"

"That's different!"

"How?"

"Well, for one, Monica's busy trying to help Chandler…" She snapped back. "And so what if me and Joey are close…."

"Why Joey!"

"Why Chandler?" She shot back.

"What?"

"All these time…" She questioned. "Why just him?"

"I don't know…" He stuttered.

"Rubbish!" She exclaimed. "You don't just do something like that for 17 for no reason."

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Try me!"

"What would be the point?" He asked. "You'd just end up hating me more!"

"Whatever, Ross…" She replied. "You just don't want to admit that you were in the wrong."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Of course I don't!" She said sarcastically.

"You really want to know!" He asked angrily. "Fine! I did it because it was easy! Because he let me! Because he's use to it!"

"What?" She said quietly, stunned by his confession.

"I knew he wouldn't tell anyone…if it was you or anyone else…. Someone would have noticed…" He admitted.

"I can't believe you…" She whispered.

"You wanted to know!"

"You said…you said he's use to it…what do you mean?"

He looked up at her, not sure if he should say anything but they were all angry with him because he kept everything a secret.

"His Step-Dad use to hit him around when he was younger…."

"You knew this and you still did it to him…" She stared him shocked. "You used everything he went through as a kid to your advantage!"

"No, it wasn't like that!" He insisted.

"How could you!"

"Look, it wasn't that bad…. he's step-dad only did it for a year or so…."

"And that makes a difference!"

"He hasn't even mentioned it!" Ross replied. "If he was bothered by it that much he would have told someone, he would have told Monica about it!"

"Or maybe he's afraid to tell someone because that last _friend _he told did the exact same thing!"

"Oh, don 't be stupid!"

"Me be stupid!" She repeated.

"Yeah, you're reading to much into this!"

"Okay, we don't we tell the others and let them decided if I am!"

"Oh, that's right go running off to Joey."

"Yeah, just like you went running off to that copy girl!"

"WE WERE ON A BREAK!" He screamed, stepping forwards.

Rachel jumped back, scared, hitting the entrainment centre. One hand covered her mouth, trying to stop the cries escaping as tears streamed down her face, while the other held the back of her head, where she had hit it.

"Rachel?" Ross asked, quietly.

She didn't reply, she glanced at her bedroom door when she heard Emma start to cry but she didn't have the courage to move.

"Rachel…what…what's the matter?" He asked concerned. "Are you scared of me?"

He continued to stare at her, but she still didn't reply. Tear welled in his eyes as the only sound that could be heard was both Rachel's and Emma's cries.

The door suddenly slammed opened and Joey and Phoebe came running in. They had been on their way up when they heard the shouting.

"What's going on!" Joey demanded, walking towards Rachel and pushing Ross away.

"Rach, I'm sorry…" Ross managed to say.

"Get out!" Joey ordered, wrapping his arms around her as she continued to cry into his shoulder.

"Joe…"

"Get out!" He repeated, more forcefully.

Ross sighed before turning and leaving. Phoebe disappeared into Rachel's bedroom and came back out with Emma in her arms. Joey silently put one arm around her while the other held Rachel still. The four them just hugged each other…. Neither of them sure what to do.

**TBC**

**Please review! **


	15. TOW All The Decisions

**Yay, I finally managed to update this! Sorry it took so long! Anywhoo…that's for the reviews, I love them all! Please keep them coming! **

**Enjoy!**

**TOW All The Decisions **

"Why do you think you did what did?" Dr Joan Hartford asked Ross, it had been weeks since he started his therapy but things weren't going as well as everyone hoped.

"I don't know…" He stared at his hands in his lap. "It just happened…"

"Ross, we're going around in circles here…" She sighed, setting her pen down.

"Well, if you asked me different questions then the ones you've already asked we wouldn't be…"

"I have to keep asking the questions because you're not answering them truthfully…"

"Yes I am!" Ross protested.

"Would it help if your friends were here?" She suggested aware of everything that happened between the group.

"What?" He looked up quickly.

"Some people find it easier to open up to people they know…" She told him. "And I'm sure they all have questions."

"I don't know…"

"It's your choice…" She assured him. "Whatever you decide is fine."

"I'll think about it…" 

"Okay." She smiled at him before taking her pen again. "Now, where were we?"

**_XxXxX_**

"I can't believe you guys are leaving…" Joey glanced around Monica and Chandler's apartment, seeing a few cardboard boxes where they had started to pack.

"It's for the best…" Chandler glanced at his best friend.

"I know…" Joey nodded, giving him a small smile telling him he understood.

The two of them were hanging out, watching the football while the girls had gone shopping.

"Everything okay, Joe?" Chandler questioned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah….yeah just thinking…" He told him.

"About what?"

"Just everything that has happened…Everything that's going to happen…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you guys are moving…Phoebe's getting married….things are changing…" Joey sighed. "I'm just wondering if I need a change."

Chandler looked at him curiously. "What sort of change?"

"I've been offered a job….a new show about a cop…"

"Are you're thinking of taking it?"

"Well, just thinking…" He looked over at him. "But I'm not sure."

"Just do what you need to do…" Chandler stated.

"It's in LA…" He admitted, quietly.

"LA?" Chandler repeated, slightly shocked. "Oh…"

"But I don't think I'm going to accept."

"Why not?"

"I can't move to LA!"

"Joe, you got to do what's best for you…" He told him. "Just because we don't live next door to each other doesn't mean we won't be friends…. You're always going to be my best friend."

"I don't know…" Joey answered after a few seconds of silence. "What if I mess up or something?"

"You're a great actor…" Chandler shrugged. "Just try your best."

"Yeah…."

"And hey, doesn't your sister live out there?"

"Gina, yeah she does." Joey nodded. "So I guess I wouldn't be alone…"

Chandler smiled slightly. "Going to miss you buddy…"

"Yeah well, I haven't made up my mind yet…." Joey replied. "But I think I will go for it…"

**_XxXxX_**

Ross sat nervously in the Central Perk, he had phone Chandler earlier, asking if they would all meet him. He wasn't sure if Rachel had told anyone about their argument or what they thought about it. He knew he had only one chance left, he knew he couldn't mess it up, this time.

As he expected, all five on them walked in together. Part of him was happy that Chandler was able to forgive them and move on but the other part was jealous that they could all do it so easily.

"Uh, hey…" He stood up as they approach.

"Hi…" Chandler was the only one of spoke.

Both Monica and Phoebe forced a small smile at him before looking away. Rachel refused to make eye contact with him, her eyes firmly on the floor while Joey glared at him.

Chandler quickly ordered everyone a drink before turning back to Ross.

"So, what's going on?"

"Uh, maybe we should…" He gestured to the couch and they all moved to sit down. "Okay, umm…the thing is….uh…"

"Spit it out!" Joey interrupted, receiving glares from his friends but he didn't care.

"My therapist…. She uh…she thinks it might be a good idea if you all come to my next session…"

"What?" Rachel's head shot up.

"She thinks it would help…" He explained. "All of us."

There was silence as everyone thought about the idea. Monica glanced around at her friends, trying to work out what they were thinking. She could tell Joey wasn't keen on the idea and Rachel wouldn't even look at her. When she looked at Chandler, he shrugged slightly telling her, he wasn't sure what to say.

"Maybe, it could help…" She finally said.

"What?" Joey looked at her.

"Well…we all want to know why this happened…" Monica stated.

"Yeah, maybe if we do this we can all ask any questions we need to know." Chandler added.

"I've heard all I need to know…" Rachel mumbled, standing up and leaving.

"What was that about?" Chandler asked.

"She hasn't been the same since that argument!" Joey glared at Ross, causing him look away guilty.

"What argument?" Chandler questioned, looking from Joey to Ross but neither of them spoke.

"Uh, while…. While you were on holiday Ross and Rach kind of…had a fight…" Phoebe informed him.

"What!"

"It wasn't like that!" Ross said defensively. "We were talking about Emma… and everything…and things got out of hand…"

"Out of hand?" Monica repeated. "If you touched her…."

"What! No!" He insisted. "I wouldn't do that! I love her!"

"You love her!"

"But she doesn't love me…" Ross looked down.

Chandler, Monica and Phoebe looked at him sadly, not really surprised by feelings.

"Sorry, man…" Chandler said quietly.

Joey stared at his friends for a moment before shaking his head, annoyed at their action towards Ross.

"Where you going?" Chandler asked when he stood up.

"To find Rachel…" He muttered leaving the coffee house.

Chandler sighed and slumped back in his chair, wishing everything would go back to the way it was before. He felt partially responsible for the break up of Rachel and Joey's friendships with Ross. He always felt that Ross and Rachel would get back together one day and them and Emma would be a proper family.

"I'm sorry…" Ross whispered, turning back from watching Joey's departing figure.

Chandler nodded and stood up, holding out his hand to Monica.

"We'll see you at the next session, yeah?" He looked at Ross.

"Yeah okay…"

"We'll talk to them…." Monica added, quietly.

"Thanks…" Ross managed a small smiled.

"You coming, Pheebs?" Chandler asked her.

"Nah, I think I'll stick around for a bit…" She replied, receiving surprised looks from all three of them.

"Oh, okay…We'll see you later then…"

She smiled at them again before they turned towards the door. She waited until they left before she looked at Ross.

"I wanted to talk to you…" She started. "It's about the wedding…"

"Look, if you don't want me there I'll totally understand…" Ross interrupted.

"No, it's not that…" She assured him. "It's just…its um…"

"Pheebs…what is it?"

"Okay, the thing is… me and Mike wanted simple and thought it might be cool if Joey ordain like he did with Mon and Chandler…" She told him. "Seeing them together and how much they love each other if we had Joey ordain for us too then we might get a love so strong like theirs'…"

"That's sweet, Pheebs…" Ross said, not sure where it was heading.

"And the thing is…my Step-Dad…he was going to give me away but he can't get out of prison…" She explained. "And…and I was going to ask Chandler to step in for him…"

Ross smiled. "I'm sure he'll love that…"

"Yeah…" She nodded. "But….but what I need to tell you is….is that you won't be apart of the wedding…"

"Oh…" He looked slightly surprised, he hadn't actually thought about it before. "Well….uh…well that's understandable…."

"No…it's not because of that…" She said quickly. "It's just that Mike has he's his own friends and everything…"

"Pheebs, it's okay…you don't need to explain…"

"No, I want to…." She told him. "I want you to know this isn't because of what happened….I know there are a lot of emotions around at the moment…. I know the others…particularly Joey and Rachel are having trouble with all this…and so am I…but…but I think in time I can move on….I want to be able to….I want us to be friends again…."

"But its never going to be the same again, is it?" He looked at the floor.

"No, it probably won't be…" She answered honestly. "But maybe that's a good thing…maybe we were all meant to go off and do our own thing."

"Maybe…" He sighed. "I can't believe I ruined everything…"

Phoebe never said anything; she wasn't sure what she should say.

"Well, I guess I better go…" He stood up, throwing some money on the table. "Thanks, Pheebs….this talk meant a lot to me…"

She smiled at him slightly before he turned to leave.

_**XxXxX**_

"Rach?" Joey called out as he walked into their apartment.

"Hey, Joe…" She came out of her room.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" She sighed. "I just wished everything would go back to normal…"

"Yeah I know what you mean…" Joey replied, dropping into his chair. "But just because we want it to doesn't mean it will, does it?"

"No…and just because Chandler is ready to forgive him doesn't mean we are."

"Exactly!"

"So, you're not going to see this shrink either?"

"Well, I dunno…" He shrugged. "I mean, he won't talk to us any other time, we might find some answers if we went…"

"I guess…"

"Rach, what is it?"

"Nothing…"

"No, there is something…" Joey claimed. "You said before you've heard everything you need to know…"

"Look, Joe…."

"That argument…What did he tell you?"

"Joey, please…"

"Rachel!"

"Its just…its….I asked why he did it to Chandler…" 

"And?"

"And…he told me."

"He told you what!"

She sighed in defeat. "He told me he did it because it was easy….because Chandler was use to it."

"What's that meant to mean?" Joey asked confused.

"He said Chandler's step father use to hit him around…"

"What!"

"Joe, you can't make a big deal out of this…." Rachel read the glare on his face.

"Oh no?" He asked sarcastically before storming towards the door.

"Joe….Joey…where you going?" She asked, following him as he walked across the hall and straight into Monica and Chandler's apartment.

"Hey, Joe…" Chandler looked up from the box he had been taping up.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" He frowned, glancing at Monica questionably.

"About you Step Father?"

"My Step father?" He repeated. "What's going on?"

"Did your Step Dad hit you around!"

"What?" Monica looked at her husband.

"Who….who told you that?" He stuttered in reply.

"Ross…. He uh….he said that was the reason he kept doing it to you…" Rachel told him quietly. "He said because you were use to it and it was easy to get away with…"

"He said that?" Hurt spread across Chandler's face. Never before, in all the years everything had been going on had he connected it to his childhood.

"So is it true?" Joey asked again to which Chandler nodded silently.

"Right!" Joey turned again.

"Where you going now?" Rachel stopped him.

"To find Ross…" Joey stated. "I don't care what you guys say….he's gone to far!"

No one said or did anything to stop him leaving, Monica was stunned by what she just learnt and Rachel was feeling guilty about letting slip out to Joey while Chandler was still stung by Ross' betrayal and for break his confidence.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	16. Talking Thing Through

**Yay! I've updated! Me so happy! Lol, thanks for all the reviews! Sorry about the wait for this! I'm not sure about this chapter, think it might be a bit dull…ah well, there's only one for chapter after this soo… Anywhoo, please review! **

**Enjoy!**

**Talking Things Through**

"Hey, Joe…." Phoebe started but her friend just stormed past her. "Oh, I'm fine… how are you?"

Before she could continue walking towards her friends' apartment she saw Chandler, Monica and Rachel running out.

"Rach, what's going on?" She managed to stop her.

"I think Joey's going to kill Ross…" She told her before following the others.

"What!" She asked but when notice was alone again. "Damn it…"

Joey stormed into Ross' apartment without knocking, letting the door slam back against the wall, startling Ross who had been sitting on the couch.

"Joey…" He jumped up. "What's..what's up…."

"You jerk!" He exclaimed. "You insensitive, malicious jerk!"

"Joe…" Ross started, backing away from his former friend.

"How could you do it!" Joey continued to rave. "How could use _that _as an excuse!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I'm talking about Chandler's Step-Dad!" He yelled. "Rachel told us…"

"She…she told you…" He stuttered. "Who…who did she tell…"

Before he could answer the rest of them entered. Everyone was silent, they all watched as Chandler and Ross stared at each other. Ross could tell he knew, he could see it in his eyes but he couldn't bring himself to say anything to him.

"Lets get out of here…" Chandler said quietly, breaking his gaze with Ross to look at Joey.

"Yeah okay…" He nodded, looking at Ross one more time. "You know what? I wasn't sure if I wanted to go to see this shrink of ours or not….but now…now I want to go to find out what made you like this…"

"Come on, let's go…" Rachel took his hand a lead him out, avoiding Ross' eyes.

"Chandler…" Ross started when he turned to follow them.

"Not now…" He said quietly. "We'll talk later…"

"Chandler, I'm sorry…" He weakly called out after him, watching his best friend and sister leave the apartment.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered to himself and dropped back down to the couch, his head in his hands.

_**XxXxX**_

"Is someone going to tell me what happened?" Phoebe asked when they came back.

"I think I'll go and lie down…" Chandler mumbled, heading for their bedroom.

Monica sighed. "Can you guys give us some space?"

"Yeah, sure…" Rachel nodded understandingly. "Come on, guys…we'll be at our place."

"Thanks…" Monica smiled slightly, waiting for them to leave before going into the bedroom. "Hey…"

When he heard her, he rolled over to face her. "Hi…"

"You okay?" She asked, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Yeah…"

"Chandler."

"Okay, no but I will be…" He stated.

"You don't have to be like this…" She told him, taking his hand.

"Be like what?"

"Like you're okay with everything…" She continued. "No matter what happens we're all going to be here for you…I'm going to be here for you…"

"I know that…"

"I don't think you do…" She shook her head. "At the beginning you didn't tell anyone because you was scared you would break up the group… you don't need to worry about that now…you're not going to lose any of us…"

"And what about Ross?"

"He was in the wrong… he deserves everything he gets…" She replied.

"He's my best friend…. he's _our _best friend…" He interrupted. "I want to

Help…I know I can help… I know he can get through this if he has our support."

"But I don't get it…" She sighed loudly. "Why are you so willing to give him a second chance!"

"Because he's my friend…" He whispered, looking down at the bed.

"He's my brother…" She lifted his face so he was looking at her. "And I'm having a hard enough trying to give him…why are you so willing?"

"Because… because I know its not his fault…"

"Chandler, he abused you for 17 years!" She reminded him.

"Exactly, I let him do it…I ignored it when I should have put a stop to…when I should have helped him!"

She stared at him for a moment. "You're seriously not thinking that you've let him down?"

"He's my best friend, Mon….it didn't need to go this far…" He quietly.

"You couldn't have done anything!"

"Yes I could have…" He fell back against the bed, staring at the ceiling.

She watched him for a moment. "Okay…"

"Okay?" He repeated with a small frown.

"Okay, if you want to help then okay…" She answered his look.

"Mon, you don't want you to help him because of me…." He told her. "You won't be able to forgive him probably if you're doing it for someone else…"

"I know…and I do want to help him, he's my brother…but I don't believe he deserves it…" She stated. "But I trust you, if you say he does then, okay…."

He looked at her curiously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to do this for him…for us…" She assured him. "I'm not promising that I will be able to do it but I want to try…"

"Thank you…" He whispered, sitting up and hugging her.

"You don't need to thank me…" She answered, sighing in content.

_**XxXxX**_

"So, you know this and didn't tell us?" Phoebe questioned looking at Rachel once they had filled her in on what was happening.

"Its not like that…" She claimed. "Didn't know what to say or to do…"

"Why not?" Joey asked. "Its not like you did anything wrong…"

"I didn't want to make matters worse…We were all starting to understanding what had been happening…I didn't want to complicated things for anyone…"

"For Ross you mean…" Joey spat.

She turned to look at him. "No, not just for Ross…for all of us!"

"Yeah, okay…" He rolled his eyes and turned away.

"What's that meant to mean!" She demanded.

"Guys, maybe we should calm down…" Phoebe suggested.

"No! What is your problem, Joey!"

"My problem is Ross!" He snapped. "My problem is he's still got people running around after him, making he's okay!"

"No ones running around after him!"

"Then why is he still in our lives!" He questioned.

"Because he's our friend…" Phoebe stated. "Because we'd promised we'd try and help him through this…"

"Why should we!"

"If this is how you really, maybe you shouldn't be around then!" Rachel snapped before she had chance to stop her herself, surprising all three of them.

"Maybe you're right…" He said quietly.

"Joe, I didn't…" She started but he cut her off.

"No, no you're right…I've been offered a job in LA… I wasn't sure before now I am…" He replied, causing both girls to stare at him. "Its time for me to move on…"

Rachel and Phoebe helplessly as he grabbed his jacket and leave the apartment in complete silence.

Rachel turned to look at Phoebe, tears filling her eyes. "LA?"

Phoebe couldn't say anything; she simply pulled her friend into her arms as they both broke down. Their gang was falling apart.

_**XxXxX**_

Ross played with the sleeves on his jacket, nervously. He glanced up, catching Rachel's eye, who quickly looked anyway. He sighed, he wanted to know how to make everything better, he wanted things to go back to normal. He moved gaze to the rest of his friends in the room. They had all agreed to join his session with the therapist and he saw that as some kind of start.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…" Dr Joan Hartford walked in.

"No problem…" Monica gave her a friendly smile.

"Right okay, lets get started…" She sat down behind her desk. "Any volunteers?"

They all looked at each other, none of them wanting to speak first.

"How about Joey?" She suggested, giving him a smile.

"Me?" He asked.

"Well, from what I've heard you've had a hard time accept all of this…"

"My best friend has been getting beat up for the last 17 years by someone who I thought was my best friend!" Joey replied. "Would you be able to accept it?"

"Okay, I understand that…" She nodded. "Why don't you tell us all how you feel…"

"How I feel?" Joey questioned, looking around at his friends, who were waiting for him speak. "I don't know really…. Betrayed, I guess…"

"By who?"

"Ross!" He replied as if it was obvious.

Ross sunk lower into his chair, not being able to look at anyone beginning to regret agreeing to this.

"How did you feel betrayed?"

He sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. "He abused his position as a friend."

"Towards Chandler?"

"Yeah, he knew that Chandler wouldn't say anything about it so that's why he choose him…"

"Would have you said something?" Chandler joined in.

"What?"

"If it was you instead of me…would you say something?"

"Well, I don't really know…" He shrugged.

"So, why are you assuming he did this because he thought I would tell anyone?" Chandler questioned. "Why am I being portrayed as someone so weak that I can't stand up for myself…"

"Because you didn't stand up for yourself!" Joey answered. "You lived like this for 17 years!"

"Why did you, Chandler?" Joan turned to him.

"It wasn't because I was scared or anything!" He said quickly.

"No one said you did…"

"You…you said you were worried it that you would lose us…" Phoebe cut in. "Did you really think that?"

"Yeah…I did… at the start…" He shrugged.

"And after that? After you became really good friends?" Joan queried. "Were you still worried you'd lose everyone?"

"Yeah, for a while…" He admitted. "Then I started thinking it would split the group in half…"

"Do you think they would have picked sides?"

"Well, yeah…Joey and I have always been best friend, like brothers…I've always known he would react like…well like this…" Chandler glanced at Joey. "And it was just after Ross and Rachel had split up, so they weren't exactly getting along…. Monica was his sister…and me and Phoebe haven't always been really as close to each other as we are with everyone else…"

"So you thought Monica and Phoebe would choose to believe Ross over you?"

"What! No!" He protested. "I just…it was…I knew that after the truth came out it would be to awkward for all six of us to hang out together and we'd end up drifting apart….I didn't want to put anyone in a position where they would have to choose."

"And why did you decided now was the right time to bring it up?"

"Well, I think it was probably because the last incident was quite bad…" He told her, avoiding looking at Ross. "It was the only time that I was actually scared he was uh…he was going to go to far…"

"Did you think you would die?"

"Yeah, I did….for a moment…" He admitted, looking at his hands.

"It must have been frightening…." She sympathized. "What was going through your mind during that moment?"

He took a deep breath and looked up at her, forgetting there was anyone else in the room.

"I was thinking about Monica, I was wondered what you would think or believed happened if I did…uh…" He struggled to say the word 'die' so he continued past it. "I wonder what would happen to everyone else…if they would break apart or anything…"

"You seemed to spend a lot of the time thinking about what would happen to everyone else…" She commented.

"They're my best friends…my family…" He stated simply. "They're all I got… they've been all I got for a long time…"

"And you want to look at for them?" She asked.

"Yeah and I liked doing it…I liked being the one everyone went to when they wanted to laugh or to be cheered up…I liked being able to help Joey with his career and stuff…giving Rachel advice about dealing with her parents divorce… playing games with Phoebe… and just being there for Mon…That was what made me happy…"

"Do you think that has anything to do with your childhood?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, you were an only child….there was no one there to protect you from your parents divorce and arguments… no one to stop you from feeling lonely…"

"I don't know…" He frowned, never really thinking about it before. "Maybe…"

She paused to writing something down as Monica reached over and took his hand in hers causing him to look at her. She gave his hand a small squeeze and traced circles with her thumb, reassuringly knowing how hard he found it talking about himself.

"So, what about Ross?" Joan stopped writing, breaking the gaze between husband and wife.

"What about him?"

"You've told us about what you liked doing for the others…what did you do to help Ross?"

He tensed up slightly and looked away. "I uh, I uh…. I did nothing…"

"What?" Rachel cut in.

"You did a lot for him!" Phoebe added. "You kept his secret!"

"But that wasn't really helping him, really was it?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, he had a problem… I was ignored it…" He answered. "I could have made him get help but I never…"

"Do you feel guilty about that?"

"Yeah, I do…" He admitted.

"You feel guilty!" Joey snapped, standing up. "How come Ross has been doing something so terrible for all this time and its you who ends up feeling guilty about it?"

"I do feel guilty too…" Ross spoke quietly. "And I am really sorry…"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Isn't that they all say after…_I'm sorry…I'll never do it again, I promise…_"

"It's not like that!" Ross protested.

"So, you keep saying!" He shot back. "But what you haven't told is why it's not like that!"

"I don't know why!" He exclaimed. "I don't know why I did it…I don't know why it went on for so long…I don't know why chandler kept it a secret…I don't know why he's still my friend!"

Everyone else silent, stunned by Ross' outburst…. He hadn't really spoken throughout the session.

"Ross has made a good point…" Joan spoke first. "Why are you so determined to remain on good terms with Ross?"

All eyes turned to Chandler, expectantly, waiting for his answer.

"Because he's my friend!" He concluded.

"What about your Step-Father?" She continued. "What he did might be seen as worse because he abused his power as a parent against you… but its similar to the way Ross has been acting…. Were you so willing to give him a second chance?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Because it was completely different…" He claimed. "My Step-Father was a violent man, he had even been in prison a few time… I never liked him and I was a smart mouth teenager… I used to wind him up on purpose…"

"So you're saying you deserved it?" Rachel asked confused.

"No…no but he use to knock me around because _he _thought he deserved it because that was who he was…" He explained. "With Ross, it was different… it was like he was someone else…He's got a serious problem… I should have made him get help when it all started instead of ignoring and thinking I could deal with it…"

"Do you think things would have been different if you had said something at the start?"

"Yeah, I think Ross would have gotten help and that we'd be okay…maybe not right away but it would have been easier to deal with it then compared to now…"

"Why? If Ross was doing if for the same 'reason' all this time how would it make things better?"

"Because a big issue here is trust…" He answered, glancing at his friends "He didn't trust them enough to tell them the truth and he's not the same person that everyone thought he was…"

"Does anyone agree with that?" She asked the rest of the group.

"Maybe a little guilt too…" Phoebe nodded, everyone turning their eyes to her.

"Go on…"

"Anyone is going to feel sympathy for Chandler because he's been going through this for years in silent…. He's been physically and mentally hurt and none of us notice and I know that I will always feel guilty for that…" She took a deep breath.. "But like Chandler said, Ross has a problem…he's ill… and again none of us noticed…Its easier to blame someone else then to accept that you failed yourself… Its automatic that we felt sorry for Chandler…Which only left Ross…"

"So, you feel you failed both of them?"

"Yeah, I know what Ross did was terrible and part of me does blame him but there's a bigger part that thinks he may not been able to control himself…"

"That's quite an observation…" Joan gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, well I try…" She shrugged, a smile on her face.

"Does anyone have anything to add to that?" She asked but no one spoke. "Okay, maybe we should leave it there for now…"

"So, what now then?" Rachel asked.

"That's really up to you all…" She claimed. "But I suggest that you continue with the therapy….I think you all have different issues and views on this and maybe you should all have some sessions on your own before we try another group one…"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Rachel nodded slightly, looking at the others questionably.

"Yeah, okay…" Monica agreed.

"Joey? How about you?" She asked when he was the only one not nodding. "Would you like to speak to me privately about all this?"

"No…" He answered but quickly continued. "I mean, I think it's a good idea and all but I'm kind of…uh…leaving…"

"Leaving?" Monica frowned confused.

"Yeah, I've been offered a few jobs in LA…" He told her. "I think I need a fresh start and all…"

"Oh…"

"It doesn't mean we're not going to be friend anymore…" He assured them all. "Just everyone's moving on with their lives…I need to do it too…"

"We understand…" Chandler told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Monica nodded, managing a small smile. "You go and make it big in Hollywood…"

"Thanks…" He grinned for the first time in days.

"Okay, so lets get out of here…" Chandler stood up, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair.

"Oh yeah, sure…" The others followed in suit, gathering their things in silent…all of them have a lot to think about.

Ross was the last one to leave.

"Thank you…"

Joan looked up at him. "What for?"

"Trying to help me…."

"I'm just doing my job…" She told them.

"I know but thanks anyway…"

She smiled softly. "No problem…"

He returned a small smile before heading for the exit. He let out the breath he didn't know he holding once he was outside. He sighed, wondering if things would ever be the same again….

**TBC**

Review and tell me what you think! 


	17. Tow All The Conversations

**Hey, who forgot about this story? I almost did! Well, I've finally managed an update. I hope people are still interested and its been so long since I've updated that I'm worried that none of this chapter makes sense to the rest of the story lol! So please review and tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Tow All The Conversations**

"You dated Ross for a while, is that correct?" Dr Joan Hartford asked, looking up from her notepad at Rachel; who sat opposite her.

"Uh, yeah..." She nodded. "About 7 years ago now."

"But you have a baby together?"

"Yes, Emma...it was just a drunken one night thing." Rachel sighed.

"Okay..." She nodded. "So tell me, whilst you were dating Ross did you ever notice his violent temper?"

"No, not violent..." She replied. "But I knew he had a short fuse... we would fight over stupid things but then it wasn't just him, it was me too.."

"Were you ever scared of him."

She shook her head. "No, never... that's why this is so hard to take in."

"Why is that?"

"Because from what's been said... Ross only hurt Chandler when he was upset or stressed about something..." She answered. "I mean, if we had an argument, he'd take it out on Chandler instead of me."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Guilty..." She replied. "Ashamed...sometimes I would to do stuff purposely because I knew it would annoy Ross."

"Do you think that Chandler would blame you?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "Maybe a little."

"Try and talk to him about this...Tell him how you feel." She advised. "Now, I'd like to talk more about you and Ross."

"Okay..." She nodded.

"Were you in love?"

"Yes..." She smiled slightly.

"Do you still love him?"

Rachel took a deep breath, think about her question carefully before answering it.

"I thought I did."

"What do you mean by that?" Dr Hartford asked.

"When Ross and I split up...we got back together again, not long after...but it didn't last that long." She explained. "For a while after that, I never thought I could ever trust him enough to be with him again but as the years went on and as we become better friends...I thought about it a lot...I really did think that one day we'd end up together."

"Why has that changed? Because of what's come out?" She asked.

"Maybe a little... I think in a perfect world we would get back together..." She answered. "I mean, we have this big history, we have a daughter... if we were to get back together, we'd be a proper family..."

"But now, you don't want that?"

"Like I said, in a perfect world, yes I would but that's because in a perfect world there would be no fights, no jealously and no distrust," she replied. "And honestly I don't think what we have...or had is strong enough to get through all that."

"Does Ross feel the same why?"

"I don't know."

"So, you haven't told him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I guess I've only just worked it out for myself," she said slowly. "I think I kept telling myself that I still loved him but didn't want to be with him because of what he's done."

"And you're sure you're not still in love with him?"

"I guess...I guess I was just in love with the idea of him."

"You need to talk to him, neither of you will be able to move if you don't."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She nodded slightly, deep in thoughts.

_**XxXxX**_

Monica stood outside Ross' apartment, waiting for him to answer the door.

"Monica what you doing here?" He asked, surprised to see his sister.

"I came to talk."

"Uh, well I guess you should come in." He stepped aside to allow her into the apartment. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

"No, it's okay." She shook her head, sitting down on the couch. "We need to talk about all this."

"Yeah," he said quietly, looking down.

"You're my big brother, Ross I want to know what's happened to you."

He sat down next to her. "I don't know what to tell you, Mon."

"Ross, you do realise that if Chandler would have wanted nothing more to do with you, I would be on his side, I would cut you out of my life," she told him causing him to look down again. "But he won't and part of me is glad of that because you are my brother but then another part me wishes that we could just walk away and forget all this."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," he mumbled.

"But we're not going to," she added. "And I think you owe us a real explanation for why all this happened."

"I know I do but I don't know!" He stood up.

"You must know you wouldn't have done it for so long!" She exclaimed. "Was it because something happened to you?"

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know, did someone bully or something at school or college?"

"Monica, I was a geek and unpopular of course I was bullied!"

"Is that why? Because you didn't want to get bullied at college so you decided to bully someone else?"

"No...no...I don't think so."

"Well, why Ross?!" She raised her voice slightly.

"I don't know!! Maybe a little because of that, maybe a little jealous and stress...I can't pin point the exact reason." He shouted back and was kind of glad about the fact that she didn't flinch away, at least she wasn't scared of him like Rachel was. He took a deep breath and lowered his voice before continuing. "But that's why I'm going to therapy to try and find out."

"I just want my big brother back," she whispered, quietly.

"I know." He nodded, fighting back the tear. "I'm sorry."

"I better to go."

"Yeah, okay, thanks for coming over to talk."

"Just...just work all this out okay," she said, turning to look at him once she reached the door. "So, we can all get on with our lives."

"I'll try." He nodded, forcing a slight smile.

"Bye," She said, opening the door.

"Bye," he whispered, watching her close the door behind her.

_**XxXxX**_

"This is what you want to do, isn't it?" Chandler asked, Joey as he helped him pack up his stuff read to go to LA. "I mean, you're not just doing this because of everything that has been happening."

"No, I've been thinking of doing this for a while but everything always seemed perfect here so there was no need to leave." He explained. "I guess, the one good thing that's come out of this, is that it's made us all realise we can't stay carefree 20somethings forever."

"I guess you're right." He nodded slightly.

"I'm gonna miss you guys though."

"Even Ross?" Chandler asked.

Joey sighed, picking up a box and carrying it out the room. "Why do need to bring him into this?"

"Because he's been one of your best friends for the last 10 years or so." Chandler followed him. "You need to deal with this, you can't just up and leave without talking to him."

"As far as I'm concerned you're my only best friend." He replied.

Chandler sighed, he didn't know what else to say.

"Can I ask you something?" Joey asked.

"Sure."

"Why are you sticking by him?"

"Because he's my friend."

"Yeah, you've said that before but I don't get it." He said. "After everything he's done..."

"My life has turned out pretty great." Chandler finished off the sentence. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met Monica."

"You think you owe him this because he introduced you to Monica?" Joey questioned.

"No." He shook his head. "I just...it's...I don't know, Joe."

"Is that the quote for this situation?!" He exclaimed.

"What?"

"That's all I've heard you and Ross say!"

"Joe, this is hard okay. I don't know the reason why Ross did this," He stated. "I mean, when it first started it wasn't like it was all time and when he wasn't stressed or anything, we got on really well. I never had a friend like that before."

"So, that's why you let him do it?"

"No, I just thought it was something he was going through," he tried to explain. "I thought that once he had sorted things with Carol, once they got married it would stop."

"But it never."

"It did for a while." He shrugged, sighing as he sat down. "Believe me, Joe when I say when it started out it wasn't that much of a big deal. He thought there was something going on between Carol and me. There's a lot of guys who would have hit me because of that... then there was another time where I ended up in hospital which was quite bad but that was it for ages...for years."

"But he put you in hospital?"

"I know but the point that I'm trying to make is that when it first started I didn't think it was a problem, I just thought he lost it for a moment. That's why I never said anything to begin with. " He replied. "And those two incidences were the only ones until long after Carol and him got divorced."

"It doesn't make it right."

"Joe, nothing is going to make this right again." He sighed. "Nothing is going to be the same like it was before and I knew this would happen."

"That's no excuse to keep it to yourself." He replied. "I'm glad we know, exactly what sort of person Ross is."

"That's just it! You don't know who he is, if you did you would want to help him."

"After everything he's done..."

"No, after everything he's been through." He exclaimed. "He's got a problem, Joe...that's what made him do this. You're acting as if, he kick the hell out of me for no reason for 17 years!!"

"Hasn't he?"

"No, no it's not like that."

"Then what the hell is it like because I'm sick of the secretes!" Joey raised his voice slightly. "I thought we were best friends and you couldn't come to me with something like? And when I do try to help, when I take your side... you take his side? Always defending him when you should be sending him down for what he did to you! And I really don't understand why you're not!"

"Because I don't know how!" Chandler shouted back. "I don't know what's the best thing to do. I don't know whether I should keep him away from my family, the people I care most about... I should try and help him... Should I just forgive and forget. I don't know, Joe!!! I don't know!"

Joey stared at him for a moment, watching as he sat with his head in his heads.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" He asked, quietly, sitting next to him. "I thought you wanted to help him."

He looked at him. "Its the best thing to do, isn't it?"

"No, Chandler the best thing to do is what you're heart is telling you." He answered. "Screw everyone else... if you want to cut him out of your life when go ahead. If you want to help then do that. You been through a hell of a lot and it's time you started to do something for yourself."

"Yeah but..."

"No but, dude you're gonna be a father soon and I know we'd all like think that nothing was going to change things, but you guys becoming parents would have done. You guys are moving away to be family." Joey told him. "The fact is for so many years the six of us have been each others family and even though none of us wanted to admit it that changed when you and Monica got serious. We stopped doing things together as much as we use to because you two wanted to and needed to be alone."

"No matter where I am or what happens you're still going to be like my brother, Joe."

"I know that, that's why it worked out when you two started to spend time alone because we all knew that no matter we will always be there for one another and we knew that we had to let you two go because you're meant for each other. We knew you'd always choose each other over one of us." He said, smiling slightly.

"We will always be there for each other?" Chandler repeated. "What about now? What about Ross?"

Joey looked down. "I can't forget...I can't go back to how thing use to be but maybe...maybe I acted like this because I wanted someone to blame for all the changes."

"So what do I do now?" Chandler asked.

"I can't answer that for you." Joey stood up. "But I think you should talk to Monica about how you really feel."

"Yeah." He nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm going to LA, I'm going to be the next best thing, baby!" He grinned.

Chandler smiled in return. "You're going to do great."

"Yeah, thanks man... I owe a lot to you."

"What are brother for." Chandler replied. "Gonna miss you, buddy."

"Gonna miss you to." He replied, pulling him into a hug.

"It's took us ten years but I think we've finally managed to have a deep and meaningful, mature conversation." Chandler added.

"Well, that's not like us at all." Joey replied, just as a bell went off in the kitchen.

"Y'know what that means." Chandler said, looking at Joey.

"You want to?" Joey asked, not being able to be a smile creeping on his face.

"I think we need to." Chandler smiled too.

"Babywatch!" They both shouted, as Chandler jumped on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on whilst Joey ran to grabbed two bottles of beer, handing him one as he sat next to him just as the show started to play.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
